The Wedlock Law
by GENIPHIR DAE
Summary: Imagine that the Wizarding population is depleating. Imagine that the numbers are now unbelievably low. After the war the magical world realized that they had lost great numbers. It is now up to the young population to repopulate the threatened community.
1. Are They Insane!

**Disclaimer: Geniphir Dae does not own Harry Potter.**

**Okay so I thought I would get away from the whole Voldemort thing. Now picture this for me, Harry Potter is in seventh year, Voldemort is dead; Ron and Hermione are not together, Ginny and Harry are not together. forget the couples, throw them out the window! **

**A new Law from the Ministry is being put into effect. All sixth and seventh years must marry by the end of the year. The wizard population is declining and the Ministry is trying to rebuild it. **

**Dumbledore is alive and well and also is for this new law. Without it the magical age may die. He regrets that his students are being brought into this new law but also thinks that they are ready to be thrust into the real world.**

**The Wedlock Law**

**Are They Insane?!**

"I cannot believe this!" Hermione Granger looked up from the Daily Prophet and looked across the table to see Ron and Harry stuffing themselves with Mrs. Weasley's delicious breakfast.

"Rut's wong Ermione?" Ron spat with his full mouth.

"Just listen to this you pig!" she was definitely not in a good mood.

**Marriage on the Mind?**

According to sources unknown, there has been

a new law passed by the Ministry. Our tipster,

who will remain anonymous, has informed the

Daily Prophet that all wizards ages sixteen to

Thirty three will be required to marry by the

End of the school year for Hogwarts School.

Many complaints have already circling the

Wizading World and riots have been formed. The

Minister has assured the public that it is for the

sake of the population that they should be required

to marry. Also, it is rumored that there will also be a

child bearing law that is to be fully announced in

December. All persons that fall into the category will

be receiving a letter from the Ministry tomorrow about

the details of this new law. Sources say that partners

may be chosen, but if not engaged by January 14th,

the Minitry will choose for you. So pick your parteners

you young ins, or you may be stuck with your worst enemy.

"What do they think they are doing? We have to get married? Why the hell would we have to do that?" Ron was in one of rants and never waited for an answer.

"Ron you must calm down! Now, they do have it for a good reason I guess. But why us? I mean we are so young!" Hermione had started to tear up and Ginny went over to comfort her.

"This really isn't fair! I just turned sixteen a few months ago! Now I have to get married?" Ginny and Hermione silently cried together. Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

"Why are you two crying? And why do you look like you are going to be sick?" she gestured towards Ron who had turned a light shade of green.

"Just look at the front page of the Prophet." Said Harry meakly.

They watched her silently as she quickly scanned the paper. Her face got redder and redder as she continued to read.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY COME INTO THE KITCHEN NOW!" she screamed as she too began to cry.

"What is it dear?" he said coming in with a guilty face.

"You knew about this didn't you?" she looked at him with a discusted look on her face.

"Now Molly please don't be angry. The law was only passed to rebuild our population. We are losing our numbers fast. No one seems to be having children anymore!"

"You mean you agree sending our children off to be married just like that?! Think about your sons Arthur. Think about Ginny. Are they going to force her to have a child when she is only sixteen years old? Are they going to ruin the lives of all of these people just so they can gain a few more numbers? Arthur these are children! Our children!" she pleaded with him.

"Molly, the minds of the entire Ministry has been made. It was a unanimous vote. We are all in favor of this. It isn't like I want to send my children out like that. But it is best for the whole community. Sacrifice to the few, gain to the many. Please just listen to me?"

"NO! HOW COULD I BE MARRIED TO SUCH A COLD HEARTED MAN LIKE YOU? JUST LEAVE ME BE!" Mrs. Weasley ran up t her room and slammed the door shut.

"I am really sorry kids. I hope you do understand." He left the kitchen somberly and apparated off to the Ministry.

"So that is settled then?" Hermione asked out loud, "We are all doomed for eternity but the community will go on." She had a hardened look on her face but seemed far away at the same time. "Sacrifice for the few, gain for the many."

"What did mum mean by having a child?" Ginny asked afraid of the answer. Harry took the paper from the middle of the table.

"It says something about child bearing laws being placed in December." He threw the paper down, discusted.

"Draco? Draco come out. it isn't that bad!" Blaise had been trying to coax Draco out of his room since he got the Daily Prophet. Draco had read the news and then ran off to his room.

"No! I am not coming out! Not if you made me!" He could not believe his father had agreed with this terrible law! But then again, Draco had disowned him.

Draco and Blaise now lived in Diagon alley in a little flat above the Weasley's joke shop. They had rented it out from them. Draco couldn't believe that the Weasleys had been so understanding and had taken them in.

"Come on mate!" Fred replied joining Blaise outside the door. "We all knew something like this was going to happen! It affected me too you know!"

"Yeah, but you already love someone! I don't even have a girlfriend! You and Angelina were going to tie the knot soon anyway!"

George now joined the crew trying to coax Draco out and added, "Well what about me? I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah but you fancy that Katie Bell! I don't even think I like anyone!" Draco had begun crying into his pillow. He wasn't ready for marriage. And he definitely wasn't ready for family!

"We don't really have a choice Draco! And you can't stay locked up in here forever!" Blaise was starting to raise his voice. How could Malfoy be such a coward?

"Fine!" he slowly opened the door. The others could see the tear stains on his cheeks but knew better than to say anything. "Happy?"

The whole day at the Weasley house was full of tears and hugs. No one could quite grasp the thought of getting married. None of them had boyfriends or girlfriends. They were all alone. Harry was trying to comfort the girls while also getting comfort from Ron who was comforted by food. Mrs. Weasley refused to come out of her room. Mr. Weasley left a note saying he would be staying at the Ministry for the night to let Molly cool down. Silence filled the day.

"When do you think we will be forced to marry?" Harry dared to break the silence.

"I don't know. It just says that we have to be engaged by January the 14th or they will choose for us." Hermione answered. They had looked at that one article so many times that she had memorized it.

"What should we do?" asked Ginny who was watching the sun set through the windows.

"How about we all sleep together. My room is big enough for all four of us. " ron said with a small forced smile.

"Ok. Let's go upstairs." Hermione said quietly.

They left the living room and went upstairs. Each of them knew that tomorrow would mean they were no longer free. It meant they were no longer children or even teenagers, they were adults.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! Draco realized he had fallen asleep at the counter of Fred and George's joke shop. He looked up to see four owls pecking at the front door. Quickly he opened the door and seized the owl that flew towards him.

"Owls are here!" he yelled loudly so that Blaise, George and fred could hear. They cam thundering down the steps at the sound of his voice. Blaise's hair looked as though he had been electrocuted. Fred and George looked like zombies. Nevertheless, they jolted awake when they saw the owls. Each of them took their letters and began to open them.

Draco hesitated before opening his but decided it was no use to wait. After ripping off the seal he unfolded it.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_We are very pleased to tell you that at age seventeen you fall under the new rule that has been established in the Ministry. You are to be engaged by the end of January, and married by June. Precautions have been taken and I am afraid to tell you that you have no choice. Please know that you may be sacrificing a lot, but we need you to rebuild our weak numbers. If you fail to find a suitable partner by the end of January the Ministry will choose for you. If you try to avoid the new law you will be found and imprisoned. You may only choose a partner who is currently going to Hogwarts and is in sixth or seventh year. The Ministry is not trying to control your life but to protect the future. Reminders will be delivered to you shortly about your engagement._

_Sincerely,_

_Rufeous Scrimgeour_


	2. Diagon Alley and the Forbidden Spark

**Disclaimer: do you guys really think that if I owned Harry Potter that I would be posting here? Fat chance! So to sum it all up, Harry Potter no belongs to Geniphir.**

**So I know many of you have been trying to find a loop hole to the system. I assure you that I have already thought of these things, as has Hermione. She will be working non stop to find a way out of marriage. The question is whether or not she can find it, and whether or not she even wants to. The story will evolve as I go.**

**Alright just one more thing before you can go on to read the chapter. I have had some question about what the couples will be. Frankly I have no idea! But if I did know I wouldn't tell you, then there would be no point to read the story would there!**

**Diagon Alley and the Forbidden Spark**

Harry and the others had just received their letters for Hogwarts and were planning on going to Diagon Alley later that morning. Harry had gone through this past week in a daze. He never imagined that just a year after the defeat of Voldemort that he would be getting married. The question was, to whom? Somehow he would have to choose a girl to marry, get married and then… he didn't even want to think about it.

Mrs. Weasley had cooled down a bit since the incident but she still refused to even talk to Mr. Weasley. Somehow she knew he was right, but she just didn't have the heart to give in. Her thoughts always went back to poor Ginny. She was only sixteen and would soon be forced to marry.

Hermione had been locked in her room ever since the letters from the Ministry had arrived. She had worked without rest on trying to find a loop hole in the whole mess. So far she had been unsuccessful. But no matter, she hadn't even looked through half of the Ministry's regulations on The Wedlock Law yet. The day after the letters, the rule book was sent to every wizard family. She had desperately been searching for an error in the text but they seemed to cover everything.

"I just can't do it anymore!" Hermione slammed the book shut which made a loud thumping noise. Ginny, who had been looking through the pregnancy pamphlet that had just arrived by owl, looked up with a disgusted face.

"I know! How could the Ministry force us into this?! In a muggle world I could barely drive! But in ours they want me to be married? I am not even of age!" Tears began to make their way down her cheeks. Hermione quickly came to her side and tried unsuccessfully to comfort her.

"Ginny," she held back a tear of her own, "These next few months are going to be hard. We may whine, cry, scream, and even use violence. But there doesn't seem to be a way out of this one. I have read and reread half of this book. So far, nothing."

"But there must be something! Like maybe a temporary marriage." Ginny said hopefully.

"It says that every couple must be married at least ten years and have at least three children." Ginny looked crest fallen.

"What about if we just choose to go to prison instead?"

"That is a life sentence."

"What about school? How are we supposed to learn if we have a kid to take care of?"

"The school has been altered so that as soon as you choose your partner, you will both have a small ward to live in. And house elves are being trained to be nannies while we have classes as we speak." Hermione almost seemed pained to be right.

"There has to be something!" Ginny had now reduced herself to sobs. She could barely even get the words out.

Harry had been sitting outside the door listening to the pair. Hermione had been so secretive lately and rarely came out of her room. She would let no one in except for Ginny. Harry cared greatly for both girls and didn't want them to be so scared and sad all of the time. The Weasley house was once filled with laughter and pranks, now with one single law from the Ministry, the house had been reduced to tears, sadness, and pain. He wasn't surprised to hear that the sound of crying came to his ears but, for some reason, whenever Ginny cried it seemed that he almost couldn't take it. She had once been so strong, so happy. She was always the one to comfort; now she seemed to be the one comforted. Harry rose from his spot on the floor and leaned his ear against the door.

"I-just can't-be strong-anymore!" Ginny said in between cries. "I, I-I'm not ready to be married! Hermione I'm only sixteen! I should be worrying about how popular I am or how my hair and makeup looks." She gasped. "Not when my wedding is and finding a place to live and, and, and having-a-baby!" at this she lost all composure and broke down completely. Harry felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

"Ginny please, please don't cry!" Hermione was now on the verge of tears. "I am so tired of what this law is doing to us! We can fight this. We have already signed petitions to have the law rebuked. I am studying the damn "manual" to try and find a loop hole in it. We will find a way." Hermione had a look of fake confidence. Inside she felt like there was in fact no way around this one. Even the "Golden Trio" seemed to be out of answers.

Draco had been studying the manual up in his room since the day he arrived. So far he had found nothing. No vague details that could be changed, no loop hole in sight, nothing. Fred, George and Blaise had all tried to coax him out but the only reason he ever did was for meals and to go to the bathroom. Other than that, he studied. He did not think he had ever cried so much. He had always been so strong, so secretive, even to the point where he was nasty to people. It wasn't like he didn't know he was mean, at that time he wanted to be. His father told him it was right, his friends thought it was cool, even Snape approved. It was the only thing he ever knew. It was the only thing that he could hide behind. He broke through that boundary, he met Fred and George. They were never afraid to show his true colors; they were never afraid of what other people thought of them. They showed Draco how to be himself. He even sort of befriended the whole family. Even the "Golden Trio" respected him now, though he wouldn't exactly say they were friends.

Now this law had changed everything. Fred and George had jumped the gun and both were engaged, Fred to Angelina, George to Katie. The weddings had been planned to be right before Christmas. What was he to do? There weren't many girls who would even look at him, much less date or even marry him. Draco felt so lost.

"Come on out mate, the Weasleys are here." Blaise stood outside the door waiting for him to answer. Reluctantly Draco shut his manual and threw it across the floor. He made his way somberly to the door and thrust it open. "Blimey Draco you're a mess! Have you taken a shower recently?" The answer was obviously no, who had time to take a shower these days?

"Yes, sure, whatever. Do you really think they care?" If Draco didn't care then how could anyone?

"Yes they care now go shower up and put on some fresh clothes! You smell like a backed up drain pipe!" Draco smelled himself. Eww! Pretty rancid!

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Ron was just about to enter his brother's joke shop. Maybe they would offer the happiness that had been missing from his life. He needed a laugh or two. He needed one more happy moment.

The entire family, plus Hermione and Harry, had gathered into the kitchen to floo to that joke shop that had become so famous. They had even made a muggle store under the supervision of the Ministry. Each of them took their turn to floo to the shop. As Ron entered he was immediately greeted by his brothers and their fiancés. Hugs, laughs, fun, for about two minutes of his day, he felt almost normal. Unfortunately that moment passed as soon as a sopping wet Draco Malfoy walked down the stairs. He looked awful! His eyes were puffy, he looked like he hadn't eaten in days, and he was completely worn down. His once silver, alert eyes were now a dull shade of gray. The once snaky, slithery boy he had known was now reduced to a mere shell of a man. Though he was only seventeen he looked as if he was thirty.

"Malfoy?" Ron had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Weaslebee? What do you want? And stop looking at me like that!" Draco still had that fire in his words.

"Nothing I…" he was cut off by Hermione.

"Draco, will you please just calm down! We have just only arrived and here you are already trying to stir up trouble! And you," she turned to Ron, "at least pretend to get along will you?"

After they had all settled up in the living quarters of the shop silence fell upon the once talkative, happy clan. It seemed as if this simple rule had been so catastrophic on this family that the only thing on the minds of these people was the thought of marrying. Six of the eight who were to marry had not even thought of a suitable partner yet much less started plans. Conversations were proposed and then quickly shot down. Everything seemed to trace back to the Wedlock Law.

"Well children," said Mr. Weasley who was seated as far away from Mrs. Weasley as humanly possible within the room. "I think it is time that we go and get your books for this year. Blaise, Draco, you are welcome to join us if you like." He added with haste.

"No thank…" Draco could not even finish his sentence before Blaise cut in.

"We would love to Mr. Weasley. Besides, Draco could use a bit of fresh air." Draco was tempted to protest but felt that he was just too tired.

"Wonderful. Well, to Gringotts?" Mr. Weasley had already made his way halfway down the stairs. "Are you coming Molly?" This was the first time he had tried to speak to her since the big argument.

"No, I think I will chat with Fred and George some more and maybe help to clean up their shop a little bit." She said in a cold voice.

So Mr. Weasley, followed by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Blaise all made their way to Gringotts to collect their money for school books and other "necessities" while Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George all stayed behind to open up shop.

The streets were as always, filled with early morning shoppers and before school shoppers. However, they seemed more solemn and secretive than usual. Instead of the usual voices all that was heard were whispers. Many people looked like they hadn't slept much and everyone looked restless. This new law was sure taking a toll on the population. There wasn't a soul that was not affected by it in some way or another. Outside of Gringotts were what appeared to be a bunch of young, teenage, wizard activists demanding the law be rebuked.

"We want freedom!" The crowd began to chant. "We have the right!"

"Okay everyone, all of us need to go to our vaults so why don't we all split up and meet here by this statue." Mr. Weasley pointed to a statue of none other than Dumbledore himself. After the war, he and Harry were both deemed the saviours of wizard kind. "Now, shall we?"

They all entered Gringotts together but quickly went off into different directions. The Weasley clan headed for a goblin to escort them to their vault off to the left. Harry went off to volt 687. Blaise, who already had his money, was off somewhere undoubtedly flirting with random witches. Hermione and Draco were now the only ones left of the crew. Both of them had set up special accounts for themselves. Those volts were in the opposite direction of the family accounts and were off to the right.

"Well, I guess we might as well go together." Hermione said with a sigh.

"What? Do you not want to go with me?" Draco seemed quite surprised that she looked disappointed.

"No, I just, it's just that. Well Draco, I just don't know you that well. I mean, we have never really had a real, civilized conversation before. Most of the time it was just you insulting me." She hung her head in silent defeat as she recalled all of the times that awful "M" word came out of Draco's mouth.

Now he felt terrible! How could he say such things to this sad girl before him? How could he make her feel so terrible about herself and him? How could he treat someone this way? For the first time in his life he felt like it was entirely his fault! No longer did he want to blame his father, or Voldemort, or anyone in his life. They had always taught him that Muggle-borns were below purebloods. He had learned that they were scum and all deserved to die. He had learned terrible things that should never be told to a young boy. But he had the chance to change. He didn't have to say those nasty things to Hermione. He chose to. Because of those few sentences that she just said, he was now able to blame himself. And he was now able to apologize.

"Hermione, look, can we just forget about what happened in the past? I mean, I am…am really, like I mean I didn't mean to say, well I did, but only at the time. But I just…I mean…"

"Draco?" Hermione looked up at him with a vague smile. "I'm sorry too." Now she had a full beam on her face. "Now would you please escort me to my vault?"

"Sure, let's go." Hermione held out her hand as a sign of forgiveness. Draco accepted it but did not let go at first.

"Draco?" Hermione seemed puzzled.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I have my hand back?" Draco had been so caught up in the awkward, intense, moving, wonderful moment that he had forgotten that he still had a tight grip on her hand.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Okay, ready?" He could just feel his cheeks turning red.

"Yep." She saw his cheeks turn pink and felt her face go hot as well.

He had just apologized to her. Draco Malfoy, known bully, had apologized. He was truly sorry! I guess being away from his father had changed him. He seemed, nicer, better. The moment their eyes met after he let go of her hand she felt that her stomach dropped to the floor. What was this feeling? She had never felt it before. She had felt happiness, sadness and everything in between; but she had never felt this. No words could even describe this feeling. As she contemplated over herself she did not even notice that she was about to run into a…

"OUCH!" Hermione ran smack dab into one of the many pillars coming from the ceiling.

It took Draco all he had not to laugh at Hermione as she regained her balance and quickly ran through the door with the waiting goblin. He caught up with her just as they were about to take the cart to her vault.

"Are you alright Hermione? It looks like you had a nasty run in with that pillar back their." At this he snickered only a little.

"Please don't laugh at me! I am having a rough day as it is." She pleaded.

"I wouldn't laugh at you Hermione. Where did you ever get an idea like that?" He thought he was being quite charming. Hermione on the other hand thought that statement was hilarious. She began to laugh so hard that she snorted. "You remind of a pig when you laugh." Now he was just being stupid. This only made her laugh even harder; and snort even more.

After she had finally composed herself, they had arrived at her vault.

"Vault number 313. Please step this way madam." The goblin took Hermione's key and went to unlock the door.

Draco was surprised at how much money she had in her vault. He had always taken her to be a poor girl but seeing her vault he thought more of her. She had neat piles of gold surrounding the room and the silver was in the middle. She also had a few other prized possessions in the vault. Many of these items consisted of books.

"Wow Hermione. Are you sure you aren't a pureblood?"

"What a derogatory thing to say Draco. Just because I am not a pureblood doesn't mean that I don't have money. Besides, not all purebloods are rich, I mean just look at the…" Hermione caught herself just before she said the family name that she so adored.

"The what Hermione?" He smiled wide. "The Weasleys?"

"That isn't what I meant." She was now turning a bright shade of pink.

"Really, well lucky for you I have gotten well acquainted with a certain duo of the family and no longer have the urge to pursue their financial matters any further. But from now on you hold your tongue about those kinds of things around me." He smiled widened, though he tried to hide it. Hermione had now turned a deep red.

"How dare you, you hypocrite!" She was angry, he liked the way she scrunched up her face when she was mad. Her cheeks tightened up and her body tensed. She was actually quite…what was he thinking? Snap out of it!

"Sorry, Hermione it was only a joke! Geese, don't you have a sense of humor?"

"Well I, it's just that, you, and, UGH!" This was the first time on record that Hermione had ever been at a loss for words in Draco's presence. She was biting her bottom lip trying to find a constructive response. He couldn't help but notice her perplexed look. She seemed to tighten her eyebrows and squint her eyes. He liked this look on her too. Wait, what was that thought? Maybe he needed to get some more sleep!

Hermione finished collecting her money and the pair got into the cart followed by the goblin whose name was Frangoon. They headed a little farther down the chamber to vault 422, Draco's.

"Vault number 422, please step this way sir." Frangoon opened the door with Draco's key.

Hermione could not help but notice that there was not as much gold or silver in his vault than she had imagined. There was still much more than hers but still, with all of the things he had growing up, she expected much more.

"Draco? What happened to all of your gold?" He turned to look at her just as he was scooping a heap of galleons into his sack.

"Oh, well, when I disowned my dad he thought he would punish me by only leaving me two million galleons. Little did he know that I got a part time job at the joke shop. The money had been coming in pretty steady."

"Draco Malfoy has a job?" She could not believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Now don't go telling anyone. That is top secret that is. I can't walk around as a Malfoy who got a job working for a Weasley. Just bad business you know?" For some reason he felt that he could trust her.

"For the Weasleys maybe. For you, that would be a boost in our society." She smiled at him to make sure he knew she was joking.

"Like I said before, no sense of humor."

"Oh, Draco you just don't understand my sense of humor. It isn't all crude like yours."

Draco shook his head and laughed as he bent down for another few galleons. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Draco and she had been getting along very well. She had never even had a civilized conversation with him until recently, well actually, today. And now they were bickering like old friends do. She also noticed how toned his butt looked when he…did that thought just cross Hermione's mind? Of course it didn't she was just, ummm, too tired to think straight. She hadn't had sleep in a while. Yes that was definitely it.

"Well, I'm done, ready to head back?" Draco noticed that she had her infamous thinking face on.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, ok let's go."

Together they plopped back into the cart to go back to the main hall of Gringotts. There they found Harry, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Ron and surprisingly, Blaise by the designated statue of Albus Dumbledore.

"What took you two so long?" Blaise called. "Shagging in one of the vaults?" Hermione once again turned bright pink.

"Blaise!" Mr. Weasley said firmly. "We do not use that language."

"Sorry sir." He answered without any sincerity.

The group then once again split up to go find the items necessary for their return to Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry went to Quills Galore to of course, buy more quills. Ron and Mr. Weasley went into Chudley Cannons Snitch Store to find the perfect new poster for Ron's dorm. Blaise ran off because he swore he saw the hottest blonde he had ever seen. Now it was only Hermione and Draco again headed off to Flourish and Blotts to get their school books.

Hermione wondered why it seemed that she was always stuck with him. Not that she minded it, it was just strange.

Just as they arrived within seeing distance of the store they saw another crowd of teens screaming, yelling and even throwing things at the store window.

"What is this all about?" Hermione asked a man who was fleeing the scene with a copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Just read this." And he threw the paper into her hands.

**Marriage Sooner Than We Thought**

A new source who will remained unidentified for legal

Reasons has just revealed that the marriages for these

Less than lucky teens must take place before the first of June.

No word yet from the Minister but Headmaster of Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Wizengamout

Member Albus Dumbledore had to say this "The

Only thing I am worried about right now is the welfare

Of the students. As for this new law, I believe

Though it may be a great burden for the students,

In the end it will prove to be successful." This new

Installment to the law has proved catastrophic for the

Ministry of Magic. New riots and protests have been

Formed and thousands of petitions have been signed.

The Ministry has ensured us that this will not nullify

This new law. They said that it has been written in stone

And will not be carved out. No word yet on how many

Teens have actually been imprisoned but a new wing to Azkaban

Has been added. Keep fighting out there!


	3. When Troubles End and Life Begins

Disclaimer: it is a real shame that Harry Potter doesn't belong to me

**Disclaimer: it is a real shame that Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. But hey, one can dream right?**

**So I have gotten a lot of positive feed back from you readers. I have also had a few suggestions about my writing style. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I will take the tips into consideration. The more reviews I get, the more compelled I am to write!**

**Some people have been concerned with the couples. So far I have Hermione and Draco hinting at a pairing but you never know! I focus mainly on another couple this chapter so don't you worry, I will have original pairings, and some of my own creation. Who knows? The possibilities are endless. I swear you will find at least one pairing that you like!**

**Also, for anyone who was wondering, this is not only about Hermione and Draco. I will also have other small chapters dedicated to others like Harry or Ron for instance. Just keep reading and bear with me!**

**When Troubles End and Life Begins**

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Draco had just read the article that Hermione had been given.

"Fuck the Ministry. Fuck the Ministry." The crowd had began to chant in all directions and marched down the streets. Shop owners were fleeing and closing up quickly. Regular shoppers had slipped down alleys to avoid the protestors.

"Hermione?" Draco? Are you ok?" Mr. Weasley was desperately trying to poke his head up from the crowd.

"Yes we're fine!" Hermione called back.

Just then they saw Blaise Zabini himself being lifted into the air by the protestors in a lawn chair. He was chanting with them but also seemed to be leading them. He stood on the chair and with his fist he punched the air.

"Fuck the Ministry! Yeah! Screw those mother fuckers! We don't want your damn laws! Get the bloody hell out of our lives!" To this the crowd cheered even louder. Even Draco seemed to be getting into it.

"Yeah! Fuck the Ministry!" Draco yelled back.

"Draco! Don't say that." Hermione corrected him as they tried to maneuver their way back across the street where the others were.

"Why not? Yeah! Screw the bloody cocks!" He sneered.

"Draco!" Hermione seemed appalled on the outside by what he had said. On the inside on the other hand she was cheering along with him.

"Come on kids, were going to head back to the shop." Mr. Weasley shouted as he spotted them in the crowd.

"Ok Mr. Weasley!" Hermione answered back.

When they finally found their way back to the joke shop George and Fred both had identical smirks on their faces.

"What happened? Ron asked with interest. "Because we were just about drowned by a sea of people. The even carried Blaise away! On a lawn chair!"

"Oh we know."

"But that's the bad news and-"

"We would rather dwell-"

"On the good."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? And stop doing that stupid twin thing! To this day I still cannot stand it!" Ron interjected.

"What we mean is-"

"That business is a complete success. And-"

"By the time this whole law is carried out-"

"We'll be millionaires!"

"Why? Asked Harry who was now intrigued.

"Because my friend," George replied, "Do you know how much a person would pay to play a trick on a Ministry official?"

"Do you know that people pay top dollar to make the Minister hurl halfway through eating a what would appear 'normal' tart?" Fred finished.

"So you're saying that you are selling your products just so others can use them against the Ministry? Isn't that suicide when it comes to your license? I mean, what would you do if it was revoked?" Hermione asked, now clearly concerned.

"Relax Hermione." Fred answered with a sigh. "You just sit back and enjoy the ride. The Ministry doesn't have time to remove our license because of some stupid pranks!"

"Yeah, they are much too busy with stopping protests." George added.

"Well, I guess your right." Hermione said defeated.

"Anyways," Fred added. "Some of the people that are buying our products are Ministry officials. And though we have been sworn into secrecy, let's just say they aren't merely lower level if you know what I mean?" He said with his famous evil smirk.

The rest of the day at Diagon Alley was all about crowd control. The group had to maneuver their way around the jeering teens while trying to buy their school supplies. Each of them had battle scars from the many attempts from the protestors at trying to break down windows, signs, or even the buildings themselves. Ginny had a nasty scrape on her arm when she was slammed into a wall and Harry had a bloody lip from accidentally being punched by a drunken Blaise. Blaise eventually got tired of his mob leading and decided to go home to the joke shop where he belonged. Let's just clarify that he wasn't exactly alone in his room. Some of the rally girls had become very fond of him. Some of them weren't even from London or even England. It wasn't just England affected; it was the entire wizarding world. It just happened to be centered around that one single spot.

Now Ginny and Harry were sitting in Ginny's room. Ginny was trying to get a head start on DADA and Harry was sitting behind her stroking her hair. He and Ginny had always been really close since the war had ended. In fact, many had mistaken them for being an actual couple. Though they never officially dated, both knew they had a thing for the other. They just didn't know if one liked the other back.

"Harry?" Ginny said pulling her eyes from her book.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry could since that something was bothering Ginny.

"What is it?"

"Well," Ginny tensed, "I just wanted to know if, if you would like to…oh, never mind." All of the color drained from her face.

"Like to what?" Harry didn't really need to ask her.

"I said never mind. It was stupid anyway." She looked away from Harry so he couldn't see the extreme look of embarrassment on her face.

"Ginny?"

"What?" She whispered. Harry took her chin and turned it toward him. She felt like her heart was a speeding car thingy on one of those black oval fields that go really fast and are really loud.

"Are you nervous?" He gave her a warm hearted smile.

"Why would I be nervous?" Actually there were a million reasons for her to be nervous. All traced back to Harry.

"Well, your shoulders are all tense." He put both hands on her shoulders and gave her a tight but gentle squeeze. "Your teeth are clenched." He moved his hands up to her jaw and rubbed it in small circles. "Your face is all pale." He pinched her cheeks softly. "And Ginny?"

"Yes?" She said trying to keep her composure.

"Your voice is all shaky." He put his lips to hers and pressed them lightly against hers. She had no time to react because he quickly pulled away.

"Oh."

"Oh? Did you not like that?" Harry looked confused. Did she not feel it? Because he certainly did.

"No. I mean yes. I mean I..." She couldn't finish her sentence because this time Harry kissed her more forcefully. He put his hand on her back to support her. She relaxed into his body and put one leg around his waist. He grabbed onto her leg as leverage and deepened the kiss. Slowly she opened her mouth and let his tongue sink in. Their tongues danced together for many seconds before she was forced to let out a low pitched groan. They had been swaying and turning and knocking things over in the process, though they had no intention or knowledge of doing so.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked no one in particular downstairs in the kitchen. He decided to go see for himself.

Harry had now moved from Ginny's mouth to her neck while Ginny played with his hair. He hit a particularly sensitive spot and she let out another groan.

On his way up the stairs Ron heard something that sounded an awful lot like Ginny. He guessed she must be in her room.

Harry had Ginny pinned against a wall and was desperately trying to suck the life out of her. His hand slowly crept up her thigh as he moved back to her mouth. Ginny clutched the wall for support which made an awful banging sound.

Ron heard a loud bang and wondered what in the hell Ginny could be doing. He arrived at her door just as he heard another groan. This one definitely did not come from Ginny. Quickly he busted through Ginny's bedroom door.

"HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" He had pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Harry. The make out session stopped immediately and both Ginny and Harry turned to look at Ron. Harry's face was smeared with lip stick and Ginny's hair was all tousled and out of place.

"Ron, ummm…Ginny and I were just, uh?" Harry tried his best to look innocent.

"YOU JUST ATTACKED MY SISTER!" Ron shouted.

"No he didn't! I let him! And besides Ron, you are the one who wanted us together all along!" Ginny had caught him there. Ever since the war ended he had teased Harry about it.

"Well, I didn't expect to see anything like this! You two look like wild animals!" He said trying to lower his voice as well as his wand.

"Yeah? Well maybe I want to look like an animal!" Ginny retorted.

"What?" Ron's anger had turned to complete and utter embarrassment.

"You heard me!" She crossed her arms and walked out of the room giving him a little shove on the way.

"Ron, sorry you had to walk in on us like that." Harry said looking genuinely guilty.

"Well I'm glad I did. Another minute or so and you two could have been… I am not even going to think about it!" Ron's face had turned red.

"Hey! Come on mate! I have been holding that in for so long. Yeah, ok maybe I let it get a little out of hand but…"

"A little?!" Ron was gaining fire. "YOU HAD YOUR FUCKING HAND RUNNING UP HER LEG!"

"Ok, maybe a lot out of hand." Harry had shrunk into the wall waiting for Ron's punch. To his surprise he got a man hug instead. "Huh?" Is the only word he could think of.

"Thanks for saving my sister!" Ron said in gratitude.

"Your welcome?" Now Harry was puzzled.

"Your welcome is right! I would rather have you marry her than some greasy sleaze bag that only cares about her looks. At least I know you love her." Ron was always overdramatic.

"Ron, no one ever said anything about us getting married."

"Oh yes they did."

"Who?" Harry already knew the answer.

"The Ministry."

"Can we please just stop talking about that? That is all everyone talks about these days!" Harry stalked out of the room in an angry huff.

Ron smiled to himself. "That's all that's left to talk about."

The news about Ginny and Harry spread like wildfire around the Weasley house. By the time dinner came around, the entire family knew about the incident. Harry and Ginny had just decided to leave out the details. Mrs. Weasley had approved of the relationship and was now much more at ease about her daughter. She even dared to speak to Mr. Weasley. He reacted to her voice with a hoorah.

"Come now Harry tuck in." Dinner was always Harry's favourite meal but now that he was being celebrated, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to leave. Mrs. Weasley had worked overtime for this meal and it sure showed. There was not one inch of the table that wasn't covered in food.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. The food is fantastic!"

"Oh Harry dear thank you." She smiled. Then as an afterthought she added, "I wish my sons would thank me once in a while! Slaving away for them all these years."

"Mom I thank you everyday!" Ron said stuffing his mouth. "By the way I eat you can tell I am thanking you."

"By the way that you eat I can tell that you are disgusting!" Ginny answered back.

"No one asked you! Besides," Ron said inhaling a chicken leg. "You need to be more nice to me."

"And why is that?" She asked skeptically.

"You are lucky that I approve of Harry, or there is no way that I…" Ginny cut him off.

"Do you think that you have to approve of the man that I choose to date?" Ginny said growing in anger. "Are you really stupid enough to think that you have to approve dates for me?" Ron's face turned red.

"No but I…well, yes actually I do. I know how you can be Ginny!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ginny's face was also turning red.

"You know exactly what that means!" Ron had now stood as did Ginny.

During their whole argument basically about nothing Hermione and Harry decided to sit this one out. It was actually quite entertaining to watch; maybe even better than a muggle movie. The two siblings continued to fight with each other. Harry was sure that by now Ron would have backed down but he was mistaken. Ron had adopted his sister's stubbornness. Mrs. Weasley decided to let them talk this one out and went upstairs to take a bath and get ready for bed.

"You know what Ron? I think you are just one jealous son of a bitch! You are just jealous that Harry and I love each other and the only thing that loves you is mum!"

"Have you gone completely mad?"

By now Ginny and Ron were the only two left in the room. They however, were quite oblivious to that fact. Hermione and Harry had gotten tired of the constant yelling and decided to go to bed.

Draco and Blaise were sitting in the living quarters playing exploding snap when yet another owl came pecking on the door.

"What is it this time?" Draco got up from his place to retrieve the owl. "This better not be another owl from the Ministry.

The owl seemed very confused about what he was doing or where he was going. As soon as Draco opened the door, the bird began to circle around him making strange noises and looking very confused.

"Aerol?" Fred had started to walk down the stairs when he recognized the sound and sights of his old family bird. "What are you doing here?"

"I think it has a letter for me." Draco said with a crooked smile. He had a feeling who it was from.

"Oh? Fred said. He took the envelope from his owl. His smile widened as he saw who it was from.


	4. The Last Trip to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no belong to me!**

**Ok guys I now what you're thinking…I am going to answer some questions for questions for you. Yes Ginny and Harry are a couple. They are the only couple so far. Nothing else is written in stone. As for Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and all of the other characters that have not been mentioned yet, including Neville and Luna, they are still fair game.**

**I have had a few people ask me about all of the errors that I had in the first chapter. I was very, very tired the night that I wrote that so I am surprised that it makes since at all. In any case I will be correcting them soon but the story line will not change so you do not need to reread it.**

**Now, before I get to this chapter I just want to tell you guys that this is my first successful fanfiction story. I am very new to writing something that others enjoy so I would like to encourage any of you successful writers to give me pointers. Thank you for being so kind and suggestive so far!**

**Ok, now for my reviewers, thank you so much for giving me your ideas, comments, suggestions, etc. I really do take all of them into consideration and I love it when I get a new review! Thanks again for all of your support!**

**Ok, now that I am done with my sappy thanks and my pleads for reviews, onto the chapter!**

**The Last Trip to Hogwarts**

"What? Who is it from?" Draco snatched the letter away from Fred who tried to hide his obvious laughing.

"Blaise, you might want to get behind him for when he faints." Blaise gave Fred an odd look but followed his request.

"Ok, let's see. Umm to Draco 146 Diagon Alley, London England; the return address is from…Hermione?" Draco took a step back and then tripped over Blaise who tripped over Fred, who fell over the counter. Just as Fred took a spill over the counter and landed in a rack of puking pasties, George made his way down the stairs.

"What is all this about Fred?" He tried to suppress his laughter. "Were you all trying to waltz without me?" George mimicked waltzing by himself while humming.

"No you prick," Draco said, his face growing pale, "I got a letter from Hermione."

"So, why don't you just read it?" George didn't understand who it was really from.

"I, did you hear what I said? It's from Hermione! As in Hermione Granger. You know? The one who I made fun of for like six years. The one who I called a mudblood, the one who hated me up until yesterday. That is who the letter is from, Hermione Granger!" Draco sat down on the floor and simply stared blankly at the unopened letter.

"Oh. Well, open it! Come on let's see! If it's from her it must be important. By the way, are you sure that nothing happened that day in Gringotts? You haven't been the same since." George winked at him.

"Shut up!" Instead of pale he began to turn red.

"Oh I see. Well, open it already." Both George and Fred, who had gotten up and fixed the shelf, took a step toward him.

"Alright, alright, I'll open it." Slowly and dramatically, he opened the seal.

"Come on Draco this isn't a soap opera!" Blaise said.

"A what?" Draco looked at him with a peculiar face.

"Oh, just this muggle show that has way too much drama. My mum watches it." Blaise shrugged.

Draco decided to ignore the stupid comment and continued with the letter. As he opened it, he noticed Hermione's handwriting, not that he had ever really paid attention to it. He continued to unfold it. The letter had a funny smell, almost like lilies.

"Well, read it out loud." Blaise urged.

"Why? Why do you care what Hermione has to say?" Draco's face again changed, this time to pink.

"Just read the bloody letter!"

"Fine." He smoothed the letter out onto the counter. "Dear Draco, I just wanted to say that I had a nice time in Diagon Alley with you. Since we have both been picked as head boy and girl, we if course will be sharing responsibility and head dorms. If you would please meet me in the train one hour before we leave so we can discuss how we will divide responsibilities. I hope to see you soon. Sincerely, Hermione. Ps, I hope you like licorice snaps!" Just then, another owl, Hedwig, flew through the now opened door and straight toward Draco. He was carrying a green package wrapped with a silver bow. "How did she know licorice snaps were my favorite?" Draco said accepting the package and giving the bird a treat.

"That would be us mate!" George signaled to himself and his twin.

"Whoo, Whoo! Draco's not even in school yet and already he has a new lover!" Blaise cooed.

"Shut up Blaise! She just wants to discuss responsibilities!" Draco crumpled the letter and shot it into the waist can.

"Yeah, the question is what kind of responsibilities?" Blaise raised his eyebrows and quickly ran up the stairs.

"What a prick!" Draco yelled to no one in particular as he followed Blaise

"Come on now the train is leaving soon! Ron get your butt out of bed and get ready!" Mrs. Weasley was in Ron's room trying to get him up. The rest of the family and Harry and Hermione were downstairs ready to eat breakfast.

"Mom! I'm up ok? Now let me get dressed already!" Ron pushed his mother out of his room and got dressed. When he finally made his way downstairs to the breakfast table he noticed that they were already eating.

"Good morning Ronald." Ginny said with a grin that was all too friendly. Mum must have put her up to it to be nice.

"Morning." He grunted. "You started without me?" He said to Harry.

"Well mate, Hermione does have to be at the train at ten sharp for the heads meeting with Draco." Harry gave a side glance at Hermione who had looked up.

"I see." Ron gave Hermione a sympathetic look to Hermione and sat down.

"What was that look for?" Hermione said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What do you mean Hermione? I just said I see." Ron was too tired to fight right now.

"I mean you gave me a look like you were sorry for me." Hermione's voice began to grow louder. "Draco has changed Ron and you know it!"

"You think he's changed? Hermione don't you remember when he called you the 'm' word? Don't you remember all of the times he made fun of you? Who was there to stick up for you? Who protected you? Who made sure you were safe? Me! I did! Now look what you are doing; you're putting yourself right back into the situation that I saved you from! I know you think he's changed! I know Mum and Fred and George think he's changed! Even Dad thinks he's got good in him! How could you believe him?" Ron had stood up, his face was beat red. His anger towards Malfoy and to Hermione who thought he had changed now erupted into a messy disaster. "AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU, NOW YOU THROW IT AWAY WITH HIM!" He had actually began to cry.

"Ron? What are you talking about?" Hermione had never seen him this upset with her. "Just because I think he has changed, doesn't mean that I'm not going to be cautious around him. At least not for awhile." She had stood as well and took a step towards Ron who backed away into the wall.

"NO! You just don't understand Hermione!" He ran up the stairs covering his face. "I'm not hungry anymore! I'm going to get my trunk."

Hermione knew that as soon as he said he wasn't hungry that there was definitely something wrong with him. She wanted to follow but felt that it would only make the whole matter worse. She simply sat on her chair and continued eating.

Harry thought that Hermione had been so emotionless and uncaring. Instead of going after Ron she sat down and ate like nothing had happened. Just before he called her out on it he saw a single tear run down her cheek and onto the floor.

Draco waited patiently for Hermione to arrive. It wasn't like her to be five minutes late. Even he knew that! He didn't really mind waiting anyway; he wanted to saver his last trip to Hogwarts. This was his last first day at Hogwarts. He still remembered first year when he had learned that Harry Potter had come. He was determined to be his friend. His father would be so proud of him. But that little pip squeak red head messed it up for him. His father was furious! Draco had held a grudge for six years. He had been so mean and hateful. No one really understood him at all. Draco didn't like being the feared one anymore. Hermione had been so nice to him. She had been there for him even if she didn't know it. She had forgotten how mean he had been for six years and been friendly. In a way, she saved his life that day in Diagon Alley. He had been so depressed since the law was passed; now he felt there was hope. If they couldn't get the law to go away, maybe it would still be ok. As long as he had his…

"Draco sorry I'm late!" Hermione busted through the door of the compartment. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were disheveled. She was carrying her bag in one hand, a book in the other. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Its fine Hermione just sit down so we can start." He decided to act civilized and keep his composure, no matter how hard it was.

Hermione sat down next to Draco and threw her things on the floor. She put her hair into a messy bun and bent down to pick up a quill and parchment. When she rose back up she noticed Draco staring right at her.

"Is something wrong? Is my hair a mess or something? I have food on my face don't i?" She conjured a mirror and began to examine herself.

"No. Nothing, you look great." As soon as he said it he felt like an idiot.

"Really?" What did he mean by that?

For the next 45 minutes, both Hermione and Draco worked tirelessly on new rules, regulations and others that they would present to Dumbledore. Hermione however found it hard to concentrate. Draco smelled so good. His cologne was engulfing her. Every time she turned toward him she got a whiff of that smell. It began to haunt her.

Draco could not get over the way that Hermione would scrunch up her nose every time she turned toward him. He hoped she would notice the cologne he had put on. Draco was pleased when it seemed that Hermione couldn't even concentrate.

"Draco?" Hermione said as she wrote down the last rule. "I think it's time to see if all of the prefects are here yet. I know Ron and Hannah Abbot are so maybe they can help us gather up the rest. Here's a list of the names. We should meet back here at eleven sharp ok?" She stuck her pencil in her hair. Draco couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

"Uhhh…right. Yeah see you in ten minutes. He took the list and hustled out the door to find the rest of the prefects.

"Could you two just break apart for five minutes?" Ron was leaning against the train shielding his eyes from Harry and Ginny who were snogging right out in the open. "You do realize that is my sister Harry? You are killing me."

"Sorry mate." He took Ginny's arm and boarded the train to find a more private place for snogging.

"Yeah well," Before Ron could finish his sentence Draco came up to him with a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy." The two of them nodded at each other.

"The prefect meeting will start at eleven sharp. So get a move on." Draco turned to leave when he noticed something. "By the way, Ron, have you been crying?"

"I hate that guy so much!" Ron whispered to himself. He looked at his reflection in the train window. If one were to look closely they would be able to notice.

Ron boarded the train and made his way down to the head's compartment where the meeting would take place. Inside he saw Hannah Abbot, Collin Creevy, Blaise Zabini and a lot of others that he didn't know. As soon as Hermione and Draco entered the room it became silent.

"Good morning everyone." Hermione smiled. "I am Hermione and this is Draco. We are the heads this year. I would first like to congratulate all of you for making the prefects. We have a very high expectation for all of you so if you would please do your best to stay out of trouble," Hermione looked straight at Ron.

"What?" Ron feigned innocence.

"Then that would be greatly appreciated." She continued. "Now are there any questions?" Hermione scanned the room for a raised hand. "None?" A single hand shot up.

"What is the password for the prefect bathroom?" A sixth year asked.

"That would be Draco rules." Draco smiled his evil grin. "That is also the head dorm room's password.

"Draco was in charge of passwords." Hermione explained. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Now, are there anymore questions?" Ron simply spoke up.

"You mean to tell me that whenever I want a bath I have to say Draco rules? What the bloody hell were you thinking Hermione?"

"Ron, it's just a password." Hermione tried her hardest to keep her responsible look but lost it for a millisecond and gave Ron a dirty look.

"I think it's the best password we've ever had!" Draco proclaimed. Everyone in the room held suppressed laughter. Even Hermione snickered slightly.

"All right now. You all know that you may give detention and take away points. I must warn you not to misuse this right or it will be taken away. You have a responsibility to uphold order in the school, make sure that responsibility is carried out." She beamed at the students. "Now if there aren't anymore questions then I am going to ask you to patrol the halls for an hour. Then you may go into your compartments and get ready. Don't forget fifth years that you are to show the first years to their dorms. Have a good year."

The students filed out of the room. Soon only Ron, Hermione and Draco remained. Hermione became very uncomfortable. She wasn't sure having Ron and Draco should be in the same room for more than they needed to.

"Uhhh…Hermione, could I have a word?" Ron asked.

"Sure, Draco do you mind?" Hermione motioned towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Draco left the pair alone.

"Hermione," Ron continued as soon as Draco had left. "I'm sorry how I acted this morning. I kind of acted like a prick." He lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Ron just stop ok? Look, I just want to stop this fighting ok? I just want to go back to normal!" She walked up to Ron and put her hand on his shoulder. "I just want us to be friends like we used to. And that means you're going to have to trust me."

"Hermione, I know that you like him now. I know that you think he's changed. I am still going to look out for you but, I guess I will try to get along. For you I'll try." He shrugged away her hand.

"Thanks Ron." She hugged him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. He was so glad that she that she forgave him like that. "Now get out of here Ron. Go patrol!"

Harry had finished his make out session with Ginny and was now almost falling asleep. She was stroking his hair as he was trying to read up on potions. She however, was distracting him greatly.

"So the Polyjuice potion requires some uhhh? You know what I don't care anymore!" Harry sat closed his eyes and let sleep come to him. As soon as Ginny was sure that Harry was asleep she quit stroking his hair and laid down next to him. She was really tired too.

Neville and Luna entered the compartment to see nothing but Ginny and Harry sleeping next to each other on one side of the room.

"Well, I guess they didn't get much sleep last night." Neville said to Luna.

"Probably snorpaps. They keep me up at night all of the time." Neville decided to ignore the comment that Luna had made.

"Luna?" Ginny stirred.

"Yes Ginny?" She looked down at the girl laying next to a still sleeping Harry.

"How have you been?" Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, considering what has happened with the Ministry, I feel ok. Neville and I have solved that problem anyway." Luna glanced over to Neville and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ginny was much too tired to think straight.

Luna lifted her left hand up toward Ginny and let the light sparkle on the diamond ring she wore on her finger.

"Luna! You and Neville! Oh when is the wedding?" For once in her life Ginny was excited.

"Christmas break. My grandma will be sending invitations soon." Neville replied.

"Oh! That is wonderful! Harry! Wake up!" Ginny bent down and shook Harry hard to wake him.

"Huh?" He slowly opened his eyes.

"Luna and Neville have some wonderful news Harry!" Ginny greeted him with a smile.

"What? What is it?" Harry sat up and looked at Neville.

"Harry, would you like to be my best man?"

"What?"


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: Yeah so, let us pretend Harry Potter belongs to me…ok, game of pretend over. In other words Harry Potter does not and will not belong to me! Too Bad!**

**So I kind of left you guys at a cliff hanger last time. Not many of you reviewed last chapter so I won't have as much to say this time. Remember, reviews are requested but not required. Just seeing the number of hits over 2500 makes me feel great! Thank you so much for taking time out of your what I am to assume busy schedules to read. This chapter may contain some smut so beware, though I do not plan on making it too nasty! Enjoy!**

**Welcome to Hogwarts?**

"My best man Harry. Do you want to be my best man?" Neville had a look of apprehension on his face.

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about." Harry was still half asleep and this whole Ministry shit had really screwed him up. Oh shit did that mean that Neville is…

"Luna and I are getting married this December during break." He looked at Luna who held her ring to the light.

"Really?" Harry hadn't worked up the courage to ask Ginny yet but now that he saw Neville had done it…

"Yes," Luna replied, "It was quite romantic. Neville asked me to marry him at an awareness meeting for gnargles. They have been quite antsy since the Ministry set the law." She beamed at Neville who returned it with a swift kiss on the cheek.

"You two are so cute!" Ginny squealed.

"Oh and Ginny?" Luna added, "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course dear. Harry and I would love to be your best man and maid of honor." Ginny had the biggest smile that could possibly be etched on her face.

"Oh that would be wonderful. I can't wait for the wedding. Can you dear?" Luna linked her arm with Neville. He smiled as they walked out of the compartment together.

"Congrats Neville! I knew you had it in you!" Harry yelled at their backs.

"Wow. Who'd know that those two would be together? That is just so sweet." Harry just looked at her with blank eyes, still trying to fathom how Neville had more balls than him.

"Yeah, he is so…" He was cut off by Ron bursting through the door followed by Hermione and surprisingly, Draco and Blaise.

"You will not guess the news we just heard!" Hermione squealed.

"Ummm, Luna and Neville are getting married?" Harry 'guessed' with a grin.

"Luna and Neville are…hey how did you know?" Ron blurted out.

"They just came in and told us." Ginny replied with a smile on her face.

"Isn't it wonderful? They asked Ron and me to be in the wedding!" Hermione smiled.

"Harry and I too!" Ginny mimicked Hermione's grin.

"Oh yay! Now could we please stop all this mushy crap and change the subject?" Blaise sat down opposite Harry and Ginny and began to look through a muggle playboy magazine. "They would be even better if they moved!"

"Blaise!" Hermione said disgusted. "Don't look through that in here!"

"Why not?"

The rest of the train ride went pretty smoothly. Draco and Blaise left to go talk to their fellow Slytherin and Luna and Neville came in for a little wedding chat. All in all it was a lovely train ride to Hogwarts.

When they arrived Hagrid was there to greet the first years, the thestrals met Harry and the gang, all of which could see them now. In fact, almost all of the students could now see them. The carriage ride to the castle was wonderful as always and the sorting and feast were delightful. The only thing that could ruin a perfectly good thing sat in the head chair. His long silvery beard reflected in the light, his half moon spectacles sat low on his long, aging nose. His eyes sparkled like the sea and his expression gave him a mysterious look. This man was Albus Dumbledore.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" McGonagall said as she hit her fork against her glass. The students stopped their chattering and goofing off. Everyone wanted to hear this speech.

Dumbledore stood and addressed his students. "First I would like to welcome all first years to Hogwarts School; I hope your studies here will be inspiring and wonderful. I would also like to congratulate all of our new seventh years for making it this far in your studies, I hope you will continue your education beyond Hogwarts and make a great future for yourself. Now I want it to be known to all that the Forbidden Forest is of course, forbidden to all students. Let it also be known that Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all Weasley products are forbidden. Being found in possession of these articles will result in detention." He paused to look at all of his students before continuing. "Now I will ask all of the first through fifth years to go to their dormitories. Fifth year prefects please escort the first years."

"First years follow me." The Great Hall now once again rang out in whispers of chatter as the sixth and seventh years watched the cheerful students leave the room. The young ones were to go on their normal lives as students while they themselves were being thrust into adulthood. Dumbledore waited patiently for every single student to leave the hall before he proceeded.

"Now, a rough year is in store for you." He addressed his pupils. "I know there will be heart break and sadness. I will now ask each and every one of you to look beyond the pain and see the reason behind what you are experiencing." At this, the chatter that had ceased started again. Dumbledore chose to ignore it and continued. "Look at the light of the situation, find your happiness."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco blurted out suddenly. The chatter and whispers gained in volume.

"In time you may know Mr. Malfoy. For now I want all couples to please stay so you may be given instructions on living arrangements. Professor McGonagall has asked for all engaged and non-engaged couples. The rest of you, have a wonderful year; you never know, it may just turn out to be a great one. Remember to look to the light and leave the darkness behind. I hope that you all find happiness. You are dismissed."

At that, all of the sixth and seventh years who had not been fortunate enough to be in a relationship left the Great Hall in search of their dorms. The rest of the students, including Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna, Dean and Parvati, Seamus and Hannah, and many others. Most of the girls had rings on their fingers. This made Harry quite conscious of the number of guys that had proposed. He must be a pansy like Ron told him.

As soon as every other student not involved had left McGonagall began her speech. "Now I am sure that each of you know of the marriage and childbearing laws that are both still in progress. Because of this, each couple, engaged, married or just dating, will be required to share a dormitory. Each has one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a sitting room. You will each have your own password that you may create on your own and you all have one house elf to take care of your room." She paused for a moment before continuing, her face turned red. "We also know that some of you may become impregnated," she paused again as every girl blushed and looked away. The guys simply had blank looks on their faces. This was one awkward speech. "If that is to happen, we have a few healers from St. Mungo's to help us with paternal preparement. Now, are there any questions?"

"So, we all have to sleep in the same bed?" Hannah Abbot said with a strange look on her face.

"Ministry Orders require me to answer yes. I am afraid even Dumbledore cannot get out of this one." She looked at the students, nervous, afraid, and confused, all had too many emotions to deal with, all were too young to truly understand what they were doing for the community, and all were only teenagers.

Harry and Ginny arrived at a cute little portrait of a baby giraffe and his mum. This portrait was just a little farther down the corridor from Gryffindor Tower. They were given the password for the tower as well as making their own for their private Dorm. Harry also got the password for the Prefect/Quidditch Captain bathroom. He was not pleased that it was 'Draco Rules'. Gryffindors happened to be 'Whomping Willow' and their own private password was 'I hate Draco's Password'. Both thought that was much better than 'Draco Rules'.

"Harry dear, come help me unpack my trunk." Ginny was now diving head first into her trunk to pull out robes, shirts, undergarments, ink bottles, parchment, quills and other artifacts that were unknown. She threw them all onto the floor to be sorted out and put away. Harry picked up a pink lace bra and held it up.

"Is this for me?" He said with a smirk. She snatched the bra from him.

"Oh shut up and help me!" She replied.

"Ok sweety, now, were does this go?" He held up a big pile of school books with impressive strength.

"Ummm, just put it over there." She said pointing to her bag that lay in the corner of the bedroom.

Harry noticed in helping Ginny unpack that girls had way more things than guys do. He pulled out hair things, multiple bags, makeup, mounds of clothing, shoes, accessories, jewelry, the list went on and on. He soon noticed that her things began to take up more and more space, so much that all that was left was a small dresser that sat in the closet, and about a fourth of the hanging space she had. He also got the medicine cabinet above the bathroom sink. Yay!

"Harry, are you sure that this is enough space for you? I mean, you don't have as much stuff as me but, I think I can spare you a little." Ginny looked at the limited space Harry had in their room.

"No, that's ok, besides, I can also use my trunk if I need to." He was now busy unpacking his things as Ginny tried not to spread her mess any farther. "Geese Ginn! The house elves will have a picnic in our room!" He smirked at her.

"Ha-ha Harry." She stuck out her tongue. "Besides, I really am doing them a favor; I mean, they like cleaning right?" She shrugged her shoulders and continued to scoop up random objects such as a hairbrush from the floor. "When did I get all of this shit?" She said rhetorically.

"Hermione?" Draco was pounding on Hermione's door to see if she was ready for patrolling before going off to bed.

"Hold on, I'm changing." If Draco hadn't previously promised Fred and George to be nice then he would have barged in but… "Ready."

"Gee Granger, my grandma gets ready faster than you; and she's in a chair!" He laughed silently to himself.

Hermione and Draco made their way to the portrait hole to go out and patrol with all of the other seventh year prefects. They had worked together that morning on the train to get the perfect patrolling schedule for the entire year. One wouldn't know it but Malfoy is pretty organized.

"So, I think we should patrol the Gryffindor hall and then make our way to Ravenclaw's." Hermione said while they were heading towards a staircase. "Ron and Hannah have Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Whatever, just so we can get to bed as soon as possible!" Draco said with a yawn.

The two ventured for awhile in silence. Neither saw or heard anything suspicious and neither uttered a word to each other. They just walked. Finally, Hermione got the nerve to break the terrible silence.

"So what is your opinion on the Wedlock Law Draco?" She said way too casually.

"My what?" His face grew red though she couldn't see it.

"You heard me."

"Well, I think it is the stupidest, most bullshit thing I have ever heard in my life." Draco said this just as he was turning a corner and bumped into McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, watch your language young man! Don't forget you're head boy!" She walked off with a humph.

As soon as she had left Draco made an obscene gesture in her direction. "Draco!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Sorry, my hand just sort of slipped." He said with the most innocent smile he could muster.

"You never fool me ferret boy!" Hermione teased.

"At least my hair doesn't give me the look of being electrocuted!" He took a step toward Hermione.

"Yeah, well Draco, I don't think you're seeing right. Did I mess up your eye with that punch a few years ago?" She eased forward.

"Well I'm not the one who turned myself into a pussy cat!" They were now inches away from each other.

"That may be but I never got my ass kicked by Harry in Quidditch."

"My gramps could kick your ass at Quidditch!" He took the final step and their legs were actually touching.

Hermione looked up at him, Draco down at her. Time seemed to stop and Draco leaned further down. Hermione was now on tip toe as she felt his arms begin to embrace her. She put her hands on his hips and shut her eyes. Their lips met. Only for a second before Hermione pulled away.

"I don't even know how to ride a broom." She whispered.

"Well, I guess I'll have to teach you." He replied. Just as he was about to go in for another kiss, they heard footsteps heading their way.

"I don't care if the law says so! I will not marry!" They heard a female voice off in the distance. They separated from each other.

"You don't really have a choice do you?" Hermione recognized that as Ron.

"I do too." The girl answered. "I would much rather go to prison!"

Ron and a sixth year who Hermione and Draco did not know turned the corner. Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot and Draco went pale. Ron hadn't even seen them and continued walking until he ran right into Hermione.

"Oh, sorry Hermione." He helped her up form the floor. "I found this one trying to break into Dumbledore's office." He pointed to the pouting girl next to him.

"I was trying to reach Professor Dumbledore to explain my concerns about the new law from the Ministry." She said feigning innocence.

"With a sack full of dungbombs?" Ron rolled his eyes as he said it.

"They were just a gift for Dumbledore." She continued acting sweet and kiddish. Hermione saw right through it.

"Well, I do understand where you are coming from but I must say that trying to break into Dumbledore's office with a bag full of illegal objects in the middle of the night is not allowed. Now what house are you from." The girl paused.

"Slytherin." She tried to hide her smile.

"I can see the badge on your robes you idiot." Draco interjected. "She's a Ravenclaw." The girl stomped her foot and gave Draco a nasty stare.

"That's twenty points from Ravenclaw and a weeks worth of detentions for you." Hermione gave her 'you should know better' look. "Now give me the bag and go to bed!" The girl huffed at Hermione and threw the sack at Draco who was caught off guard and hit in the face.

"Son of a-"

"Draco!" Hermione turned toward him.

"Well, that hurt!" He said standing up and taking the bag full of dungbombs.

Ron watched the two as Hermione smiled at him; smiled! How could she be so nice? Civil maybe, but nice? She even offered her hand to help him up! He accepted it! What was going on?

"Have I missed something?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"What?" Hermione immediately snatched her hand from Malfoy.

"I mean, you two are acting a little weird." Ron gave Hermione a look.

"We are acting completely normal Ron." Hermione scoffed. "It's you who's acting weird."

"Whatever." Ron decided to let it go for now. But he would be watching.

"Harry I just realized something." Ginny said with a sudden look of fright.

"What is it babe?" Harry was resting against Ginny's legs on the floor as she sat on the couch brushing up on Potions.

"This is the first night we will ever sleep together." Harry swallowed hard and looked at her.

"You know I won't try anything until you're ready?" He said seriously.

"Harry, that isn't what I mean." She shook her head. "I mean, this is the first time we will sleep in the same bed. As in sleep, not sleep together." The knot in his throat minimized.

"Are you okay with that? Cause if not, I can sleep on the couch tonight." He stood up and looked at Ginny with his emerald green eyes.

"No, I'm fine. I just realized it." She said with a slight shake in her voice. "Ron is not going to be very happy. Neither will Mom and Dad." She said with a sigh.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They'll get over it. But for now, I think we should probably go to bed. Now that you mention it, I am pretty tired." Harry walked off into the bedroom and Ginny followed in pursuit. As soon as she entered the room she gasped.

"Harry!" She stood shell shocked as she looked Harry up and down. He was wearing nothing but golden snitch boxers.

"Oh, do you want me to put on a shirt or something?" He said blushing.

"No, I guess I was just surprised." She said still looking at his magnificent body.

"Well, go ahead and get dressed for bed!" Harry urged as he plopped into the soft, warm queen size bed.

Ginny went into the walk in closet and picked out her pajamas, red pj shorts that say Gryffindor on the butt, and a gold and red shirt that read Chaser. She pulled her hair into a loose bun on the side of her head and put on white fuzzy socks. She thought she looked pretty cute.

"How do I look?" She said walking muggle runway style towards the bed. Harry just gawked at her. "That bad?" She said with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh, no, no, you look beautiful Ginny." He said with a smile on his face. She smiled back and lay down in the bed next to him. At first she was slightly uncomfortable and tensed up when he put his arm around her. "Relax sweety, I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a calming voice. That made her feel a lot better.

"Good night Harry." She paused and rolled over to face him. "I love you." She kissed him on the lips. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Ginny was no longer nervous, she kissed him back and rolled on top of him. He put his hands around her back and gradually made his way up her shirt. She didn't even notice since she was way too concerned with reaching every inch of his mouth. She put her hands on both of his hips to balance her self and moved to his neck. He moaned and continued to make his way all the way under her shirt. He was happy to discover that she didn't have a bra on. "Harry, Harry," she whispered in between nibbles to his neck. She had never wanted him more.

"Ginny, I want you so bad!" He yelled out loud. That did it for her. She sat on top of him and began to pull off her top. The smile on his face widened as her breasts were exposed.

Just as the shirt was disposed on the floor someone knocked on the door. "If we ignore them, they will go away." She whispered.

"Harry, Ginny?" Ron stood outside of their portrait door and continued to knock. Neither Harry or Ginny got up to open the door but instead cursed the heavens on his timing.

"What do you want you prat?" Ginny yelled through the door.

"I knew it! Hermione heard from Luna that you all had different sleeping arrangements and so I went and asked McGonagall. Now open this door." Ron started to bang louder. Ginny stood up from the bed to put her shirt back on. Problem was, in the dark she couldn't find it.

"Harry do you have your wand?" Ginny pleaded.

"Not with me why?" He asked puzzled.

"Because I can't find my shirt!" She whispered so that Ron couldn't hear.

"Hurry up and open this damn door!" Ron began to grow more and more impatient.

"Ok, well just get under the covers." Ginny nodded and got in bed and pulled the covers over her exposed chest. Harry went into the sitting room toward the portrait hole to admit Ron into the room. As soon as he opened it Ron exploded toward what he guessed was the bedroom. He pulled out his wand and lit it up. There he saw his younger sibling lying on the bed under the covers.

"Why are you all covered up Ginn? It's hot." He asked stupidly.

"Well," she turned bright red. "Maybe I'm cold." The truth was she was rather hot. Plus she was still completely aroused.

Ron gave her a suspicious look and then turned toward the shirtless Harry. "And what do you think you're doing Harry? Trying to seduce my little sister?" He too turned an identical shade as his sister.

"Ron will you just calm down!" Harry put his hands on his hands and tried to slow down his breathing.

"Why are you two breathing so heavy? Why is Ginny under the covers? And why is her shirt lying on the floor?" Ron looked as he was going to puke as he stared at the gold and red top that Ginny wore frequently to bed.

"Now Ron, I think you just need to calm down. Harry and I were just-"

"Just what? I really think I might have missed something here!" Ron was now beyond scarlet and couldn't even look at Harry or Ginny in the eye.

"Ron, nothing happened okay mate." Harry tried to assuage him.

"Nothing happened? Oh I can see that!" He sunk to the floor and began rocking back and forth.

"Honest Ron, nothing happened." Ginny said watching her pathetic sibling rock on the floor.

"Oh maybe not. But if I would have gotten here a minute later-"

"Point is, nothing happened." Harry interrupted. "Now just go back to the dormitory and get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow." Harry said innocently.

"Yeah, like I'll sleep now." Ron said getting up. "And you mark my words, if I hear anything about Ginny and you, with, and together, but, actually, I really just don't want to hear anything about this. This night never happened. I am going to bed, you two are going to sleep. Hear me Harry? Sleep! And we will never mention this night again. Agreed?" He walked over to the bedroom door.

"Agreed." Harry and Ginny said together. Ron didn't need anymore thought. He busted through the portrait door and ran straight to his dorm.

"That was slightly awkward." Ginny commented.

"Yeah, just a little." Harry replied.

Ginny found her shirt and put it back on. The two of them once again settled into bed and closed their eyes. Harry could not help but think how eventful this first last night had been for him. He hoped every day wouldn't be like this. But considering his record, he knew this was only the beginning.


	6. The Lion and the Snake

Disclaimer: Ok, this chapter is going to be a very very very important one

**Disclaimer: Ok, this chapter is going to be a very very very important one! Make sure you read it very carefully! I would even advise reading it twice. Anyways, a lot of you want to know who Ron ends up with. I am going to tell you right now that it will not be Lavender. I will not say who it is but there is no way someone as wonderful as Ronald Weasley will end up with that skank Lavender!! Ok, so I guess you know I don't like her much?**

**Alright, I know this story is rated T but this chapter is kind of right on the edge of T and M. I am not going to change the rating but I just wanted you to get a fair warning. For those of you who wanted smut, this is your chapter so enjoy it. **

**Ok, so I just want to emphasize one more time that reading this chapter is very important! **

**The Lion and the Snake**

It was a bright Monday morning. The sun was rising fast and a slight breeze shook the leaves. Hermione was lying wide awake. She couldn't sleep anymore. She thought about last night. She touched her lips as she remembered the kiss Draco had given her. They had not spoken to each other since it happened. Hermione was confused, did she have real feelings for him? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

She saw the sun shining through her closed bed curtains and decided to get up and face the first day of classes. Slowly she sombered out of bed to take a nice hot bath in the Prefect's bathroom. She hoped she could make it before anyone else that morning.

Draco lay in bed as he thought about the kiss. He and Hermione had been joking around when suddenly he felt himself getting closer and closer to her. She smelled like Honeydukes. He loved that smell. He remembered that as soon as he touched her lips, he felt time stop. He knew they had only kissed for a second but it felt like a lifetime. He wondered why her face never left his mind. He wondered why it seemed that he never ceased thinking of her.

He saw that the sun was slowly creeping up into the sky since he had opened his curtains. He wanted to get an early bath in the prefect bathroom and hoped no one else would be there. Actually, he was head boy so he could throw them out! So, he didn't care! He stretched and got out of bed to head to the bathroom.

"Draco rules." Hermione muttered as she entered the Prefect bathroom. "Who would make such a stupid password anyway?" She asked herself as she turned on the water. Bubbles, perfumes, her Honeydukes kind, and of course, magical, massaging pellets went into the pool sized tub. She smiled as she dipped her toes into the warm water. Hermione made to lock the door but then realized that she had forgotten her wand. No matter, no one would come this early anyway. She let down her robe and cannon balled into the water. She was pleased that the temperature was just right and the aroma was wonderful. Hermione relaxed as she let the feeling take over.

Draco had just arrived at the Prefect bathroom. "Draco rules." He said proudly. What a beautiful password. He strode over to the pool and was about to turn the water on when he noticed it was already full. He then searched the tub to see who had stolen his bath. In the far right corner he saw Hermione's head popping out of the water. Well, he thought it was Hermione, he only saw the hair. Swiftly, he hid behind one of the stone statues and made haste to lock the door with his wand. Good thing he had remembered it.

Hermione was enjoying her bath. She was over in the far right corner when she thought she heard a noise. She quickly turned around to see nothing but stone statues of merman. "Hello?" She asked. No one answered. She thought she had only been imagining things and turned back around to continue washing herself.

Draco held his breath. Hermione had heard him. He guessed she passed it as her imagination when she turned around so he let out his intake. Why was he hiding? He really didn't know. Curiosity was his best bet, he had never seen a naked woman; well only in pictures. He was just, curious.

Hermione began to rise out of the tub. She wanted to go and grab one of her sponges that she left by her robe. No one else was their so she didn't even bother covering herself. She stretched her arms far above her head and yawned, hell, it was like five in the morning and she didn't get much sleep last night! She walked over her neatly folded robe and picked up the sponge she had so carelessly left behind and traced her steps back to the tub. Again, she plopped in and continued her bath.

Draco gasped. She had gotten out of the tub! She was walking right toward him! He carefully scanned her beautiful body. She was the most glorious thing he had ever seen! She walked so gracefully, her hair, wet and curly, hung down her face and shoulders. Her breasts were round and pointed from the slight chill of the bathroom, her legs, long and perfect. She was so wonderful.

"Bloody hell." He whispered.

"Ok, who's there?" Hermione knew she heard someone this time! Quickly she covered herself up with bubbles and poked her head up to see that it was.

Draco knew the game was up. He poked his head out from behind the statue and saw Hermione's wide eyes glaring back at him.

"Hermione I…"

"Draco what the hell?!" She yelled as she did her best to conceal herself. Draco made no effort to shield his eyes. "Get out!" She yelled again.

"No." He said plainly.

"What?" Hermione's face went red. How could he say no?

"You heard what I said." Draco smirked. "I'm here to take a bath. If you're here too, then I guess you will have to deal with it!" And with that he dropped his robe and got into the tub. He kicked off the wall and started swimming laps back and forth. Hermione was completely shocked. She couldn't stay in the tub because Draco was their and she couldn't get out because Draco was there. Shit.

"Draco, get out!" She said as she tried to swim away and shield her eyes the best she could. Unfortunately, she wasn't a great swimmer and she ran into the side of the tub.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere." He answered swimming toward her. He loved tempting her.

Hermione was actually getting less and less uncomfortable. She realized he wasn't leaving so she decided to take that to her advantage. "Fine." She answered. He had already seen her naked so why not give him another taste? "Can you hand me that sponge?" She deliberately flashed him while pointing at her abandoned sponge.

"What?" He couldn't believe she had done it!

"I said can I have that sponge?" She smiled at innocently.

"Ok, whatever." Draco wasn't sure if he had blacked out or if this moment was real. Was he really taking a bath with Hermione? He grabbed the sponge and swam toward Hermione as fast as he could. Under the water he got a great look of her.

"Thank you Draco." She said taking the sponge from him. She waited for him to start heading back to his corner before asking, "Could you help me with my back?" Now he was sure he was dreaming. He turned around slowly to see Hermione approaching him fast. He didn't know she could swim.

"Morning sleepy head." Ginny shook Harry in an attempt to wake him up.

"Ginn, I had a rough night last night, can you just give me five minutes?" Harry sat up slowly, rolled over, and plopped back down. Ginny knew this wouldn't be easy so she had a plan b. She bent down and blew into his ear.

"Ginn?" Harry opened his eyes a bit.

"I thought we could share a bath in the prefect bathroom this morning. Since that sour old Ronnie took away our fun last night." Ginny said seductively in his ear. His senses went wild with excitement.

"Will you look at that?" He said darting out of bed and scooping up Ginny in his arms. "I'm wide awake!" He busted the door to their dorm open and almost ran down the hall.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Draco had always seen her as a prude, know it all. They had since become friends but now…

"Draco why did you kiss me last night?" She said coming to a sudden stop inches away from his naked body. This made him excited.

"Why?" He scratched the back of his head. "Because. I think, I think,…you would think it's stupid. I would lose everything. But, I think I…" he took a deep breath. "Hermione, I think I love you." A shock wave crashed into Hermione. He just said love. Love is what he said.

"Love?" She stared at him with her watery chocolate eyes.

"I know it sounds stupid! I am supposed to hate you according to Dad." He spit over the side of the pool. "I just can't seem to keep my eyes off of you. I love you Hermione. I love you." He took her hand and kissed her finger tips.

"Draco I…" she was cut short. Draco had pulled her close and kissed her firmly on the lips. Unlike last time he held her there for many seconds. "I, I, I don't feel a thing."

Draco looked at Hermione. She didn't look very sincere. "Are you sure?" He cooed. "Let me try again." This time he pulled her all the way to him so their bodies were touching. He kissed her so hard that her lips opened and he jammed his tongue down her throat.

"Nothing." She said breathlessly when he pulled away from her.

"Nothing?" This time he made sure his penis was touching her leg as he began to suck on her neck. She let out little moans and squeals as he hit a very sensitive spot. This time she reacted. She dropped her sponge and put her hands on his back. She moved lower and lower until she touched his firm butt. His ass certainly was divine.

"Draco!" She squealed as he moved down to her collar bone and kissed her all the way down her sternum. He stopped at her breasts and stared at them for a moment.

"Hermione, I love you." He looked deep into her eyes for a split second before returning to her lips. Hermione felt like the breath she desperately needed had left her body. She pulled away to go explore for herself. His neck was divine. He felt her up and down as she kissed him all the way around his neck and down his chest. She had never felt so amazing in her entire life. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, touched, kissed, and loved.

"Draco, I love you. I have wanted to tell you for so long." Hermione whispered into his ear. "And I'm sorry for lying to you." She said seductively.

"Naughty girl," he growled. "You need to be punished."

"Harry, do you hear voices?" They had reached the bathroom and were about to enter when Hermione's scream echoed through the halls. This wasn't an 'I'm in trouble' scream. But Harry couldn't put his finger on it.

"Was that Hermione?" Harry asked confused.

"No, that was an orgasm from Hermione." Ginny corrected with a smile. She then realized what she had just said. "Bloody hell1!"

"Draco! Draco!" She yelled and screamed as he entered her. "Oww, it hurts." She felt pain surge through her body.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said starting to pull out.

"No, I'm fine." The pain had already dulled and she began to relax. "So this is what the first time feels like?" She whispered to him.

"I guess so." He replied. He had no idea what he was doing but he thought whatever it was, she would inspire him to do his best.

"Ginny?" Harry looked toward her. "Who was that?" He feared the name that was to come from her lips.

"Draco." She said completely horrified.

"Oh shit."

"Welcome to your last year of Transfiguration class." Professor McGonagall addressed the students. "Today we are just going to brush up on what you know ok?" She passed out a sheet of paper. "Now, you will each have a partner, and you will perform each of these spells in order on these animals." She pointed to the front where ten boxes sat. "Partners are, Potter, Weasley; Parvati, Parvati, Bones, Parkinson; Malfoy, Granger…"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She seemed abnormally happy to be within close proximity of her 'enemy'. Harry vomited in his mouth a bit. He knew exactly why she couldn't wipe that smile off her face.

After the pairings were read, each of them sat together at their assigned tables and given ten minutes to look over the list and choose ten of the seventeen spells to perform. Hermione sat close to Draco who in turn scooted in even further.

"Morning partner." Hermione said sweetly.

"It is isn't it?" Draco smirked. Harry looked as if he could kill him.

"So," Hermione tried to get focused on school work rather than how unbelievable Draco looked at the moment. "Which spells would you like to do?" She said gesturing towards the list in front of them.

"Hmmm…" he moved one of his hands under the desk and placed it on her thigh. "I like this one." He pointed with his other hand to number four which said, 'transfigure toad into door knob.' He began to rub his hand back and forth on Hermione's thigh. She felt so frozen at the moment that she heard nothing that came out of his wonderful mouth. "Hermione?" Draco noticed the blank look on her face and smiled.

"Yes? Oh! Right, ummm…yeah that sounds great." She met his eyes and blushed deeply.

For the next few minutes the pair looked through the list and decided on spells to show to the class. Hermione felt that even with her lack of concentration, she could perform all of these easily. She looked over at Ron and Harry with slight pity. She knew they would have a little more trouble. To her surprise, Harry did not seem to be paying any attention to the spells at all. Actually, he was furiously writing something down on a piece of parchment. Harry stopped writing, looked at her, looked at Professor McGonagall who was turned away, and chucked the piece of paper right in Hermione's direction.

She picked the paper up from the ground and unfolded it to read it's contents. _Hermione, I know what you did._ "Shit." She said under her breath.

"What is it babe?" Draco whispered in her direction. The both of them had decided to keep their relationship private for the time being so they wanted to keep quiet about the whole sleeping together thing.

"Read this. It's from Harry." She gave Draco the note. He read the six words on the paper, crumpled it up and set it on fire.

"Shit."

At lunch, Hermione sat down in her usual spot next to Harry and Ron. Ginny sat next to Harry and Dean next to Ron. She seemed a little uncomfortable in this seating arrangement because of the note Harry had given her.

"Harry?" Hermione broke the silence.

"What Hermione?" He answered coldly.

"What exactly did you mean in that note you sent me?" Hermione asked, making sure only he and Ginny could hear her. Ron was in a deep conversation with Dean and had no interest in her at the moment.

"You know exactly what I meant Hermione." Harry scolded.

"Ginny and I heard you and Malfoy shagging this morning in the prefect bathroom." Hermione let her mouth hang wide open.

"Come now Hermione!" Ginny cut in. "Draco? I mean sure he's good looking," he looked at Harry who was frowning, "But I mean come on! Draco?"

"It is none of your business who I choose to be in company with." Hermione said firmly.

"I think it was a little more than company." Harry scoffed.

"Harry how dare you! Are you trying to imply something?" Hermione's voice was now rising. Ron and Dean abruptly stopped their conversation and looked in her direction. "FINE HARRY! I ADMIT IT! I HAD SEX WITH DRACO MALFOY!" As soon as she said it she realized how loud her voice was. Immediately the entire hall began buzzing with rumors and whispers about the two. At the Slytherin table, a silvery-blonde headed boy ran out of the Great Hall. Hermione saw him and followed in pursuit.

"How could you yell it out for the whole fucking school to hear?" Draco yelled at Hermione in their common room.

"It just slipped." She said honestly.

"Look Hermione, if this is going to work, then I think we need to just be honest; it was you who wanted to keep it a secret in the first place." He looked at her with his silver orbs.

"I guess you're right Draco." She smiled at him.

"Wow that was probably the easiest argument I have ever won." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh, we both know that I never had a chance." She replied.

"You know? My bed is pretty big."

"Really?"

"And extremely soft."

"Wonderful!"

"And I think it's kind of lonely being all by itself." He winked at her.

"Harry!" Did you really need to embarrass her like that?" Ginny reprimanded him as soon as they entered their dorm.

"Yes, yes I did." He replied shrewdly.

"You are such a mess baby." Ginny smiled tugging at his hair with her fingers. "You just need to learn to let that girl grow up. You can't protect her anymore."

"But I have to." He said turning to face Ginny. "She is like my little sister. Do you know what it feels like to know that slimy Draco has had sex with her?"

"No. But I bet Ron does." She gave him a look.

"But you haven't had sex with Draco." Harry said stupidly.

"Well, maybe not Draco. But I can think of one guy that I am about to have sex with." With that, Ginny pushed Harry onto the bed and took control of the situation. She sat on his stomach and leaned down to kiss and suck on his neck. He moaned as she hit that sensitive spot.

"Ginny? Must you really tease me?" Harry cried.

"I like it when my man begs." Ginny licked her lips and pulled of her top.

"Well then Ginny, please continue. Please I need you." Harry begged her to go on.


	7. Do I Hear Wedding Bells?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is unfortunately not mine.**

**So, that was kind of an intense chapter huh? Well, I intend to slow it down a bit with this nice, happy chapter. Well, maybe not entirely happy. But, you'll have to read on to find out!**

**Do I Hear Wedding Bells?**

Two and a half weeks had passed since the first day of school. Hermione and Draco had publicized their relationship, because of Hermione's mouth, and now shared a bed and room in the prefect's dormitories. Harry and Ginny had moved into the other room and were now sharing a common room with them. Hermione liked the idea of another couple with them although she did wish their shagging wasn't quite so noisy. She at least thought they could use a silencing charm. That's what she and Draco did anyway.

So far on count six girls had claimed to be pregnant, only two of them actually were. Even though the numbers were few, it seemed being pregnant was the new thing at Hogwarts. Hermione just wished that the whole thing would stop. Sure, she loved Draco with all her heart, but it was changing her. It was changing the way people viewed society. It used to be shameful to be pregnant at the school. Now it was a sign of popularity. Hogwarts students were never married while attending school; now six couples had already tied the knot.

Ginny and Hermione sat in the common room trying to catch up on homework while both Harry and Draco were out practicing Quidditch. They had agreed that their teams should scrimmage each other in order to get better. Hermione was glad that Harry and Draco had become decent friends. Ron on the other hand, was disgusted. He hated that Hermione was with Draco and he hated that Harry was ok with it. Ron just didn't understand it. Hermione could not control her feelings.

"Hermione?" Ginny said nudging her in the arm. "Earth to Hermione!"

"Sorry." She had once again dozed off and gone into her own world. "Just a little tired that's all." She yawned and continued her homework.

"Hermione I think you need to get some sleep." Ginny looked at her closely, "You look really pale."

"I'm fine; I just need to finish my homework." She had had trouble concentrating recently and couldn't seem to get her work done.

She once again went over her Potions notes and tried to write a foot long essay. She must be having an off day. But why was yesterday just the same?

"Students, could I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall raised her voice over the chatty dinner conversations in the Great Hall. "Professor Dumbledore has a few words." She gestured toward him and sat down.

"Thank you Minerva. Now I have some very exciting news for all sixth and seventh years. As a way for us to say thank you for your noble service this year I have decided that you all deserve a treat. It is my wish that a masquerade be held at this school on Halloween night. I gave you such an advance so that you may be able to buy your dress robes and masks by that time. Thank you." As soon as he sat down the hall filled with excited whispers and quiet chatter.

"How exciting!" Pansy Parkinson said as she grabbed onto Blaise's arm. "Honey cakes, a ball!" Blaise looked at his girl and then gave a small smile.

"I know dear, I heard him." He shook his head as soon as she stopped paying attention. "I hate her so much!" Blaise whispered to Draco across the table.

"Then why don't you just call it off? Everyone except her knows you're just with her for the sex." Draco gave his friend a nudge and tried to hide his smile.

"Because, I have to get married to someone so it might as well be someone who is great in bed. How else am I supposed to bear with her for ten years and have like children? I mean really, why must I be the one to help with repopulation? It seems like the Ministry is just using us as playing cards. We have almost no say at all with what goes on in our own lives." As Blaise finished his speech Draco's smile faded. For once in his sorry life, Blaise actually made since. The Ministry didn't even care. Dumbledore didn't even care. No one cared.

"Excuse me." Draco ran straight to the head's room and into their private lavatory.

"Was it something I said?" Blaise followed Draco through the hall with his eyes and debated on going after him. He decided that whatever it was, Draco would not want him there.

Hermione saw Draco leave suddenly from across the Hall. She had been speaking to Professor Slughorn about the Potions essay when his blonde, silvery hair had caught her eye. By the look in his eyes she could tell something was wrong.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I think I need to leave." She gave the man an apologetic look and then turned to follow Draco.

Harry and Ginny had just finished their delightful dinner and had entered the common room to the head dorm. Arm in arm they both had happy faces. They did not even hear the distant, soft cries coming from the bathroom but headed straight for their own room.

"Ginny, have I ever told you I loved you?" Harry said stopping at the door frame and grasping Ginny's hands.

"Only everyday!" She said giggling.

"How have I showed it?" He said pulling her close.

"I can think of a couple of ways." She said in a seductive tone.

"How about this way?" He suddenly bent down on one knee and pulled out of his pocket the most beautiful ring Ginny had ever seen. "Ginny, you are the love of my life. You are my second half. Will you complete me by being my wife?" Ginny began to get teary eyed as stared at the ring.

"Oh Harry. Yes! Yes!" Harry beamed at her as he gently slid the ring onto her left ring finger, stood, and pulled her into the deepest, most passionate kiss she had ever had. Slowly they shuffled into the room and shut the door.

"Draco please come out!" Hermione pleaded from outside the bathroom door.

"I can't Hermione! I love you but I just can't!" Draco responded through a flood of unwanted tears. He was a man after all.

"Draco please. Everything will be all right. Please, just let me come in." There was silence for a moment; the door knob clicked and Hermione admitted herself.

Draco sat in silence by the bathtub. He had tried to dry his tears so she wouldn't see them but he had done a terrible job. Hermione approached him cautiously in case he did something drastic. He just stared at the floor in a kind of trance.

"Draco, shhh, its ok. Everything is going to be ok." Hermione said approaching him and sitting on the floor.

"No Hermione. It won't be ok. Don't you understand what they are doing to us? I love Hermione! I love you with all of my heart. But I don't think I will ever be good enough for you! What if, in ten years, we grow apart? What if our love dies?" He started crying again not taking his gaze off the floor.

"Draco." She said taking his chin and raising his face so she could look at him properly. "You will always be perfect for me. As long as we love each other, it doesn't matter what they do. It only matters what we do." She pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm scared Hermione." He relaxed into her arms. "What if I'm a bad father? What if I'm a bad husband? What if I end up just like my dad?" He buried his face in Hermione's hair.

"Draco, you will be a great father and husband. I love you. All we need is love for each other. We will get through this together." She now had tears in her eyes as well. "I'm scared too. But we will survive Draco. I know we will."

Suddenly Hermione felt very sick. She pulled away from Draco and puked into the toilet. Her head was spinning. She had never felt this sick, and she never threw up! What was wrong with her?

"Bloody hell Hermione are you ok?" Draco came up to her and patted her on the back.

"Yeah, just nausea I guess." Seconds later she ducked her head down to the toilet again.

"Now class, I expect a well written essay at least a foot long. You may choose any NEWT level transfiguration you would like. And please, make it legible." Professor McGonagall was giving the seventh year students a lengthy assignment just before the bell gave a ring. "Class dismissed!"

It was two days after Harry and Ginny had announced their engagement and they were truly the talk of the school. Many of the guys were quite disappointed when a ring appeared on Ginny's finger and she became even more popular amongst the girls. Both of them had to dodge questions of why their engagement happened so quickly. Many rumors began to fly that Ginny was pregnant or that Harry had some deathly disease. Neither were true of course. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were delighted by the news of the engagement and had sent both Harry and Ginny letters announcing their consent and great joy.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stood up from their back row seats and quickly made their way to the door.

"Hermione, could I borrow your notes? I just can't seem to keep up with McGonagall." Ron whined. Hermione gave him a guilty look.

"I didn't take any. I just don't feel very good today." Ron examined her closely and noticed the bags under her eyes and her pale complexion.

"Hermione you don't look well. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey." Both Ron and Harry looked at each other, and then Hermione with worry in their eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I think I just need some…" she never got to finish for she turned on the spot and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Hermione?" Harry and Ron called after her together. Just then Ginny and Luna were walking by comparing rings and giggling with one another.

"Oh hi Harry, Ron." Luna said with a grin.

"Hey baby." Ginny pulled Harry into a kiss.

"I am right here!" Ron turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh hey brat." Ginny stuck out her tongue to Ron. "Where's Hermione?" She said noticing the third person of the golden trio was missing.

"In the loo." Ron replied. "She just ran in there like two seconds ago."

"She didn't look well. Maybe you should go after her." Harry suggested.

"Yeah ok. Come on Luna." Ginny grabbed a hold of her companion and together they headed for the girl's lavatory.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked peeking under the stalls trying to find Hermione's black and white checkered converse shoes.

"In here." Came a voice out of the third stall.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Luna asked in her mysterious voice.

"I don't think so. I feel really sick." Hermione answered before throwing up for the third time today.

"How long have you felt sick Hermione?" Ginny asked putting two and two together.

"About a week."

"And when was the last time you had your period." Ginny asked, her voice growing higher in frequency.

"I haven't had one since school started." Hermione had no idea why a period had anything to do with being sick until it hit her. "Oh my God I'm pregnant!" She busted out of the door and threw herself at Ginny.

"Luna. Could you please go by the Hospital Wing and get a pregnancy test?" Ginny did her best to remain calm as Hermione spilled buckets of tears onto her robes.

"Sure. Should I come back here?"

"Yes. I don't think Hermione needs to go anywhere in her state. Besides, it's not like we have any classes left for the day." Luna nodded and skipped out of the loo.

"Ginny what do I do?" Hermione sobbed.

"Shhh. It's ok sweetie. Just let it out. Everything is gonna be ok. You have so many people that will help you. Draco loves you so much as do Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and I. We will make sure you are ok." Ginny stroked Hermione's hair as she continued to cry into Ginny's shoulder.

"Got it." Luna said coming into the room minutes later. "I told her it was mine Hermione so she doesn't know."

"Thanks Luna." Hermione replied wiping her tears away and taking the brown paper bag. "I guess I'll be just a minute." She opened the stall door and stepped in.

Five minutes later the test that sat on the bathroom floor revealed the results. Hermione bent over to read the words on the little screen. PREGNANT.

Later that night Hermione and Draco were sitting alone in the common room. Hermione was trying to do homework and Draco was filling out detention slips. All day Hermione had tried to come up with the right words to tell him she was pregnant but she just couldn't. _Hey Draco how was school? Her guess what? I'm pregnant with your kid!_ It all sounded too horrible.

The silence in the room was killing her. She found herself watching the clock above the fireplace as the second hand made its way around and around. She knew that now was the time to tell him or she wouldn't be able to do it at all.

"Umm…Draco?" She said clearing her throat.

"Hmmm?" He replied barely paying attention.

"I have something very important to tell you." She said stupidly.

"What? Did you get an E on one of your pre NEWTS?" He chuckled.

"Draco this is really serious." She said beginning to get teary eyed. He noticed and immediately came to her side.

"What is it Baby?" He said looking worried.

"I'm… I'm pre… pregnant." She said not meeting his gaze. He let go of her hands and backed away.

"No, no Hermione. You can't be." He backed into the wall and banged his head against it repeatedly. "What will my father say? What will my mother say? What about my friends Hermione? No you are not pregnant!" He looked very panicked.

"Draco." She walked towards him. "I'm pregnant."

"I said no!" He repeated. "You are not pregnant." He put his face in his hands and sank to the ground.

"Draco stop it!" She pulled him up. "This isn't about you! Stop being so caught up in yourself!" She cried, tears streaking down her face. "This is not about you Draco. I know how you feel but stop worrying about yourself."

"Then who is it about?" He asked as she pulled his hands away from his face.

"This is about us." She took his hand and held it to her stomach. "All of us." Draco put his other hand on Hermione's cheek and wiped away one of her tears.

"I'm sorry Baby. You're right." He said, tears now running down his cheeks. "I'm just scared."

"I'm scared too. Draco I don't know what to do!" She said looking into his silver eyes.

"All you need to do is love me." He said gazing back. "Everything is going to be ok." He pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Draco I don't know what to do. What should we do?" She said still crying.

Draco pushed her off of his shoulder and got down on one knee. "I was going to wait until the masquerade but I think I should give this to you now." He said pulling out a diamond ring. "Hermione. I think we should get married." He said smiling. "I love you Hermione. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes." She gasped. "Draco I love you too!" She said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Now all we have to do is tell everyone." She laughed through her tears. "That will be loads of fun."


	8. How to Break the News

**Disclaimer: If Harry Potter and all of its glory did belong to me than I would not even bother to use fanfiction. As it is…**

**So, that last chapter we learned a very important and life changing detail pertaining to Hermione and Draco. A lot of people are wondering, 'Where is Ron?' Don't worry! In about two or three chapters he will get his fame! I would never forget Ronnikins! So just hang in there you Weasley lovers!**

**Now, all of you need to pay close attention to this chapter! Well, maybe not as close as the last one but you get my drift! I think this one will be a little on the lighter side considering the sadness and drama of last chapter! **

**Alright, I'm sure you guys are getting tired of me so I might as well get to the chapter! Enjoy!**

**How to Break the News**

Hermione was pacing back and forth in her room waiting for Draco to wake up. This was the day they had planned to tell everyone. It was two weeks after Hermione had found out she was pregnant. She and Draco wanted to make sure that it was really happening before anyone else knew. Ginny and Luna had both been sworn to secrecy and promised not to tell anyone, not even their significant other!

Hermione had written a letter to her parents explaining the marriage law and telling about her engagement and pregnancy. She also wrote one to the Weasleys. The only problem was that she just didn't have the courage to send them. Draco did not even bother to tell his parents because of how they had treated him. What did he have to worry about?

Finally Hermione could not take it anymore! She walked over to Draco and sat on the bed beside him. "Wake up!" She said shaking him awake.

"What?" He said alarmed. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" His face, though tired looking, was filled with worry.

"No. I am just nervous that's all." She said as he sat up and kissed her forehead.

"Sweetie, its five thirty in the morning!" He said stretching. "Couldn't you be nervous in like two hours?"

"Draco please just-"she suddenly felt really sick and ran to the bathroom.

"Hermione?" Draco followed her and held back her hair as she threw up in the toilet. "Better?" He asked as she rinsed out her mouth.

"How come the women have to go through this shit?" She said accusingly.

"Good question! Why don't you just go ask God?" Draco replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok then." Hermione said stubbornly. "God," she looked to the bathroom ceiling, "why is Draco such an ass?"

"Ha ha Hermione." Draco said playfully. "God, why does Hermione have to blame everything on me?"

"God, why doesn't Draco have such a big ego?" Hermione poked him in the stomach.

"God, why does Hermione look so damn hot in her pajamas?" Draco eyed her up and down with a sexy look.

"God, why doesn't Draco make love to me right now?" She inched closer to him.

"God, why is Hermione so damn perfect?" And with that, he ripped off her pajamas, careful not to put too much pressure on her stomach.

"I'm telling you Ginn, something is definitely up with Hermione. She skipped DADA the other day!" Harry looked at Ginny as though the world would end. "Since when does Hermione skip classes?"

"I'm sure Hermione has a perfectly good explanation." Ginny said doing her best to hide her guilty look.

"Yeah, she said she just didn't feel well." Harry said pulling on a pair of muggle jeans.

"There you go. Mystery solved." It hurt Ginny to hide things from Harry, but she promised.

"Ginny, if you knew something you would tell me right?" Harry had suspicion written all over his face.

"Harry look. It isn't any of my business to tell you anything." Ginny said even confusing herself.

"So you do know something?" Harry walked over to Ginny and lifted her chin. "What is it Ginny?"

"Harry I promised Hermione ok? She will tell you when she is ready." And with that Ginny finished dressing and stormed off to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry had a feeling this would be a long Saturday.

Ron made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down in between Hermione and Harry. Though Ron had no approval what so ever of Hermione being with Draco, he understood that she loved him so he promised to at least be civil with him. He didn't like it, but he wanted to be on speaking terms with Hermione.

"Morning 'Mione, Harry." He said in a cheerful mood.

"Morning." Harry replied. Hermione gave no answer.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Ron gave her a nudge.

"No, it's just-"Ron cut her off.

"Because you haven't been yourself lately." Ron said slightly worried. "Did Draco do something to you?"

"It's nothing like that Ron I just-"this time it was Harry's turn.

"Ginny told me this morning that you had something to tell us." He looked at Hermione with curiosity and anxiousness.

"She did? Well-"No one could seem to let Hermione talk.

"Well, maybe she just isn't ready yet." Draco came over from the Slytherin table to make sure Hermione was ok.

"I don't need rescuing Draco." Hermione said a little too harshly.

"Hermione, you might as well tell them." Ginny added to the conversation.

"Yes, tell us." Ron agreed.

Hermione looked at Draco for reassurance. "It's your decision Hermione." He said with a gentle look.

"Ok. Well, Draco and I are…are ummm. Draco and I are engaged." She held up her hand that had been under the table. Ron looked as if he was going to faint. Harry looked semi happy and Ginny just shook her head.

"And that's all?" Harry asked.

"What more could there be?" Ron asked. "I mean its not like she's pregnant or anything." He chuckled at Harry for being so stupid.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Hermione turned away from both Ron and Harry so they would not see the guilty look on her face.

"You aren't pregnant are you Hermione?" Ron had stopped laughing when he noticed her turn away.

"Here we go." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Hermione?" Harry said. She slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

"Are you pregnant?" Harry looked as if he was going to kill.

"Uhhh…yes." Draco took her hand to help her. She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, Draco and I are expecting."

"Owww! What the hell!" Draco got a fist in the fist from Ron. Harry took out his wand and tried to break them up.

"You dirty-nasty-son of a bitch!" Ron hit him repeatedly.

BOOM! Ron stopped mid punch and looked up to see Hermione with her wand in the air. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" she yelled. "Do you think Draco and I did this just to piss you off Ron? How can you be so selfish?" Ron stood up slowly and faced Hermione.

"I was just trying to protect you Hermione." He said trying to weasel his way out. It didn't really work considering Hermione slapped him across the face.

"Now let me just make one thing clear." Hermione held her hand up ready for a second strike. "I do not need protecting from my fiancé! And I sure as hell don't appreciate you using him as your own personal punching bag!" Ron had never seen her like this. He decided it was best to surrender with his hands up.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I just…uh…"

"Oh just shut up Ron!" She slapped him once more for good measure.

"What was that one for?" Ron asked rubbing his red cheek.

"That one was just for fun." She replied linking arms with Draco. "You know, I think I want to sit at the Slytherin table today." Draco just nodded and led her to two open seats next to Blaise and Pansy.

"Ok, something is definitely wrong with her." Ron stared daggers at Draco's back.

"Well she is pregnant." Ginny looked at Ron as if he was stupid. "Hormones! Duh."

"Don't even start with that stuff!" Ron covered his ears in disgust.

Hermione and Draco were waiting patiently for Madam Pomfrey to give Hermione her first checkup to see how the baby was doing. After the incident two days ago in the Great Hall, the news of the engagement and pregnancy spread like rapid fire. Pomfrey had ordered them both to see her on Monday morning before classes began to make sure the baby was ok.

"Ahh, there she is." Hermione nudged Draco who looked like he was asleep.

"Why did she want us here at the crack of dawn again? Please remind me." Draco scowled at Pomfrey as she approached the bed.

"Because Mr. Malfoy. I do not want either of you to miss any classes and I have three checkups this evening." The nurse said readying herself.

"You should have got pregnant sooner." Draco whispered to Hermione. She elbowed him and gave her improved Malfoy scowl at him. "That's my girl." She was going to be an awesome Malfoy!

"Now, Hermione." The nurse said interrupting their little moment. "How have you been feeling?"

"Terrible. I throw up like four or five times a day. I get nauseous all the time. And, I always have to pee." She pouted.

"That's wonderful." She responded. "All of these are normal signs of the first trimester. Now, how far along are you?"

"Well, we had sex like what, two or three days after school started?" She said looking at Draco.

"Ummm…" Draco looked around the room nervously. He really did not want to discuss this right now.

"So, like four and a half weeks." Hermione finished.

"Great. That means you are well into your first trimester. You need to eat healthy foods, get plenty, but not too much exercise, and stay as unstressed as possible."

"What other symptoms could we run into?" Hermione said fascinated.

"Well, there is morning sickness, which you already have. And then we have strange cravings, and mood swings, and of course, the urge to have sex." At this Malfoy perked up. Maybe not all of the symptoms were bad.

"Wow!" Hermione said looking at Draco. "I haven't had any mood swings have I?"

"Ummm…no… of course not!" He looked away guiltily.

"Ok then let's see that baby of yours shall we?" Pomfrey pulled the curtains and examined Hermione. "Everything looks just fine. Come back in about a month and we will have another visit ok?"

"Thanks." Hermione waved as she and Draco left. "Wow Draco isn't this amazing?"

"Yeah." He said suddenly overwhelmed.

"Is something wrong?" She looked at him questioningly.

"It's just that this seems to be coming really fast Hermione. I mean, I don't know if I'm ready to be a father!" He confessed.

"Well, it's a little too late for that isn't it?" she said stopping in the hall and turning towards him.

"Look Hermione. I just want to be a great father and husband. I guess I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"Well good, I have just the cure." She suddenly ran down the hall and turned the corner.

"Wait, where are you going?" Draco shouted after her.

"To the library."

Harry and Ginny were in the owlery helping Hermione by mailing the letters to her mother and Mrs. Weasley. Hedwig and Gypsy, Ginny's new brown owl both soared into the sky and out of sight.

"I wonder what mum will say." Ginny thought out loud.

"She will probably thank God it's not you." Harry chuckled at the thought.

"Harry," Ginny said while walking with him down the steps. "Do you think we will make good parents? I mean, the law says that we have to have a kid."

"I think you will be the best mother in the world Ginny." Harry said caressing her cheek.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" Ginny asked him drowning in his emerald eyes.

"With all of my heart." He replied.

"Harry?" Ginny asked once more. "Will you make love to me?"

"I thought you would never ask!" He said scooping her up and running down the hall to their room. She giggled at how silly they must look to the group of second years they passed on the way. "Draco rules." Harry panted. The portrait door opened.

"Now I want all of you to…Mr. Malfoy are you with us this morning?" Professor McGonagall rapped his desk and made him jump.

"Huh?" He said lifting his head. The other students giggled.

"I said, are you with us this morning? Pick up your head and perform the transfiguration I just described." She said harshly.

"What?"

"I said pick up your wand." She insisted.

"Professor I wasn't listening. I was dozing. Pomfrey had us up at six this morning for Hermione's check up." He said pleading not to be any more embarrassed.

"Very well, but pay attention from now on." She gave him a sour look and then addressed the class. "Now, as I was saying-"the bell cut her short. "Oh just read pages fifty to fifty-six and then complete the questions." She threw her hands in the air as the classroom emptied.


	9. The Meeting of Future InLaws

Disclaimer: Too bad that Harry Potter does not belong to me

**Disclaimer: Too bad that Harry Potter does not belong to me!**

**So…great chapter huh? Yeah definitely not my best guys. I'm really sorry. But hey, it had to be done right? Anyways, sorry again.**

**Sorry I have not updated in like a long time! I have a good defense though; I went on a week long family vacation to Mount Rushmore and Yellowstone. My butt still hurts from the car ride! I am going to make it up to you by making this one long and the next and the next. I'm shooting for like four thousand words, without all of the notes.**

**If anyone has any questions, suggestions, praise, bashing, whatever, just give me a review and I will be happy to answer them, take them into consideration, thank you, or get pissed off. **

**Ok then, onto the chapter.**

**The Meeting of Future In-Laws**

"'Mione, they're going to leave any minute now!" Draco was banging on the closet door as Hermione grunted and moaned and threw things to the floor.

"It is just useless Draco!" She cried. "I look fat in all of them." Draco eased open the door and peered in.

"Honey," he looked at her barely even visible bump. "I can't even see it when you are wearing clothes!" He tried.

"Draco I have gained three pounds! I am fat!" Draco did his best not to laugh as he picked out a cute red checked dress that flowed beautifully.

"I assure you Hermione that Ron can gain three pounds in one meal. You are not fat!" He hid the dress behind his back so she wouldn't notice he had it.

"Draco I just can't find anything to wear! I can see my stomach in all of them!" She whined

"Here, wear this Hermione." He revealed the dress to her along with a pair of white flats.

"Oh," she said as she slipped it on. "I guess this looks cute!" She hid her smile as she slipped the dress on. "Are you sure you aren't gay?" She did look cute.

"Must I show you?" He said helping her slip on her shoes.

"That would help." She giggled. He swept her off her feet and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"There!" He said pulling away. "Now come on…we better get going."

"Wait." He turned around. "Can you put this necklace on for me? It belonged to my grandmother." He smiled and walked behind her to clasp it together.

"There you are Hermione. You look beautiful." He said hugging her from behind and putting a hand on her stomach. "Just beautiful."

"Ron! Get your bloody ass out of bed and get moving! We are leaving!" Ginny was banging on the seventh year boy's room in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm up Ginny!" Ron yelled back as he flung the door open. Ginny tried not to laugh as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "And I'm ready." This time she let out a huge giggle.

"Are you missing something?" she said through laughs.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as he looked ay his sister who was trying to hold her composure.

"Well, unless you want to show all of the girls in Hogwarts your manly ducky boxers then I suggest you put on some pants!" She fell into a new round of giggles and leaned against the wall for support.

"I...I uhh?" Ron slammed the door only to appear thirty seconds later. "Ready."

"Good. We're supposed to meet Harry, Hermione and Draco in three minutes by the Great Hall." Ginny grabbed Ron and they started toward the Great Hall.

"Ginny, why does that Draco have to come with us wherever we go? You and Harry act like he's part of the group. He doesn't belong with us!" Ginny stopped in her tracks and pushed Ron against the wall.

"Don't you ever talk like that again Ronald Weasley? He is just as much a part of our 'group' as your sorry ass!" she gave him a shove and kept walking.

"How come he suddenly becomes great friends with us? Do you remember what he did to us? Do you remember what he did to Hogwarts?" Ginny stopped again and replied without looking back.

"I remember Ron. But forgiveness is the first step to peace. Voldemort is dead, the Death Eaters are dead. All that is left are the outcasts who need a way back into the real world. You are the brick wall Ron. Why don't you make yourself a door?" With that she continued her walk, without Ron. He stood by himself for a minute, letting the words of his sister sink in. It wasn't until then that he realized he was the fool, not them.

Hogsmeade is always prettiest in the late summer. The leaves have started to fall and the temperatures are cooled. A slight wind always invades the land and gives the visitors a comfortable breeze. On this early October morning, five students walked down the main road. One of them was lagging behind trying to keep his distance, and hide his shame.

"Ron, are you coming or not?" Hermione called back when she realized her friend had disappeared.

"Yeah." Was his only reply. He could barely talk to Hermione much less look at her. How could she even talk to such a stupid person like him? He had betrayed her. He had underestimated her compassion and called it stupidity. He had become the enemy, not Draco.

"Well then hurry up!" She grabbed Draco's hand and sprinted towards the Three Broomsticks. "I am starving!"

"Baby you just can't make up your mind! In the morning you're sick, and then you eat all day, and throw it all up again at night! I gotta read up more on this baby thing!" Draco said as they busted through the door.

"Oh, you can borrow some of the books that I ordered the other day. They just arrived this morning. I haven't had a chance to even open the box they came in." Hermione replied.

"We'll read them together my little book worm." He kissed her on her forehead. "Now, you and the baby take a seat while I go order some butter beer. Then I'll get the waiter to take our order. How's that sound?" He gave her a smirk.

"It sounds like you're going to be a great dad and a spectacular husband." His smirk turned into a grin and he ran off.

"Where have you been?" Ginny said breathless. "You and Draco just ran off and left without us!" She, Harry and Ron sat in the empty booth across from Hermione.

"Oh now it isn't like you didn't know where we were going!" Hermione retaliated.

Ginny smiled wide and added. "Yeah, anyplace that serves food."

"Ha-ha Ginny. Just wait until you get to pop one out!" Hermione snapped. "Then I will get all of the laughs." Ginny looked dumbstruck.

"Cat fight!" Draco cooed. "Just don't get physical with my girl Ginny. Save that for Harry." He winked at Harry who blushed.

"Okay!" Ron said with a strawberry-red face. "I will go and find the waiter and tell him that we are ready!" He ran off at a quick pace without looking back.

"He seems uptight. Even more than usual." Harry said to no one in particular.

"Yeah. I wonder why." Ginny said guiltily. Luckily no one noticed.

"Well, Harry, do you think this is a good time?" Draco asked nervously, changing conversation.

"Couldn't think of a better time mate." He answered.

"Ginny, Hermione," Draco started. "How would you like to have a double wedding? We have talked about it with Dumbledore and he said that he would allow us to have the ceremony right here in the Great Hall. We thought October 20th would be a good date." He spluttered quickly.

The girls looked at each other at first in contemplation and then with joyous smiles. "Yes!" They both said at the same time.

"Well, now that that's settled," Harry said wiping the sweat off his brow. "Let's go get Ron and celebrate." He left the table to find Ron in the sea of people and fill him in.

"I don't think he likes me." Draco said as soon as Harry was gone.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "He likes you just fine."

"No, not him. Ron." Draco shook his head. "He won't even talk to me."

"He'll come around. You just need to get him with a good joke. That's the one weakness of the Weasleys. They can't resist a good joke." Hermione said winking at him.

"She is right." Ginny agreed. "We are just drawn to it like a thestrals to raw meat."

"I'll try you guys but if this turns out bad, I blame you." He pointed at Ginny.

"Why me?" She asked with a smile.

"Because Hermione is too pretty to be at blame." Draco said simply.

"Ginn I don't know. Do you think this dress will look good on me?" Hermione held up a beautiful white gown with cut off sleeves and a high waist to hide a stomach. It had pearl flowers on the train and a big white bow in the back. The matching veil was a crown of never wilting roses, magic of course, with short netting that hung just over one's face.

"Just try it on Hermione! I bet you will look absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny came out of the dressing room wearing a sleek, strapless gown with real flowers at the waist line to serve as a belt. She had on a veil, also with flowers, but one that did not cover the face. She had chosen a more modern, sheik gown as opposed to Hermione's more traditional one.

"Wow Ginny, you look perfect! Harry will die of a heart attack when you walk down that aisle!" Hermione giggled.

"You really think so?" Hermione nodded. Ginny walked over to the three way mirror. "So where did the guys go again?" She asked while twirling and swirling around.

"The tux place, where else?" Hermione said walking into the dressing room and shutting the door. She changed quickly, but cautiously, anxious to see the dress on herself.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked through the door.

"Almost done." She clipped in her veil and came out. Ginny was at first shocked and speechless.

"I…I…Hermione you look…" Ginny tried to find the right words.

"Beautiful!" A voice came from the behind the two of them. Hermione turned around to see her mother with tears in her eyes. "Absolutely beautiful!"

"Mom!" Hermione hiked up her dress and ran to her mother.

"Oh, Hermione it is so good to see you!" Her mom embraced Hermione. "Your father and I are so proud of you. You are so brave dear!"

"Brave?" Hermione backed out of the hug. "Mom, I'm terrified!"

"Bravery does not mean you aren't afraid. Bravery is the willingness to keep going in spite of being afraid, and to face those fears." Mrs. Granger said touching her daughter's cheek.

"Mom, why is it that you always know what to say?" Hermione asked as a tear found her cheek. Her mom wiped it away.

"Because I am your mother." She replied. During this small family reunion Ginny did not even notice the presence behind her.

"Ginny, I think you are beautiful too." Ginny smiled at the familiar voice and turned around.

"Hi Mom." She said in a happy tone. "You like it?"

"I love it dear! Now let's get this boxed up and ready to go. Your father and Mr. Granger are waiting outside. And you know how your dad can be. Probably drove the poor man half way up the wall by now."

"My dad's here too?" Hermione said with a huge smile.

"Of course dear." Her mom replied. "We both want to meet this man of yours." She smiled brightly. "What house is he from? Gryffindor?"

"Ummm…no." Hermione said slightly uncomfortable. Her mother had read Hogwarts, a History and learned all about the school and houses.

"Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Well, then he must be from Hufflepuff. Though, I never thought you would go for one of them. But still as long as he isn't from Slytherin right?"

"Well." Hermione pulled at her hair as she unclipped the veil.

"Hermione. Is this boy from Slytherin?" Mrs. Granger gave her a shocked but stern look.

"Maybe." Her mom gave her the eye. "Okay yes. He is!" Hermione waited for her mother's big blow.

"Pumpkin don't you realize what you are doing?" Mrs. Granger looked worried. "He could be trapping you."

"Mom what do I have that he doesn't? Money? No. He has loads! There is nothing out there that he doesn't have!" Ginny turned away from her mom to face Hermione.

"That isn't true Hermione."

"It isn't? Then what do I have that is so special?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Family. Love. He doesn't have either of those."

"Yes he does. He has me and the baby. I think that is plenty of both of those things." Hermione said putting her hand on her stomach. "And if you even think that he is trying to take advantage of me just because he's in Slytherin then I don't know mom. Maybe you shouldn't be here." She shut the door to the changing room and undressed.

"Oh sweetie, I trust you. If this man is good enough for you, then I guess he is good enough for your father and me. Now come on, let's go get your father and Mr. Weasley." Her mom said through the door. Hermione opened it slightly.

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks Mom! I love you." She opened the door all the way and gave her mother a tight hug.

"I love you too. Now turn around so I can unzip that dress." Hermione smiled and obeyed her mother.

"Harry I will look dreadful! Couldn't I just wear like jeans or something?" Ron complained very loudly.

"Yes Ron, you may go to your sister's wedding with jeans and a t-shirt. Classy!" Harry looked at Ron with his best Hermione impression. "Ronald Weasley!"

"I think it would be rather dashing to see a man such as myself dressed casually." Ron said stubbornly.

Draco looked at the two bickering golden boys and wondered how he had been roped into going along with them. He continued his venture in the store to find the perfect tux, something to match Hermione. She had said she wanted to be more traditional. Maybe he would go for one of those cool tail ended thingies. What were those called again? Oh well, he knew what they looked like.

"Draco, what is your opinion? After all, our weddings do happen to be at the same time and place which would mean Ron would be present. What would you like him to wear?" Harry asked rather formally instead of friendly.

"How about this?" He held up a fruity rainbow suit with a bow tie to match.

"Bloody Hell! Harry what are you doing to me? Never ask Malfoy's opinion again!" Gave Harry the finger. "Now give me the bloody tux!" He snatched the tux from Harry and headed to the changing rooms.

"Nice team work!" Harry said clapping Draco on the back. "I thought we might have to force him into it but that hideous thing you pulled out, that was brilliant!"

"Thanks." Draco said in reply.

"And don't worry about Ron; he will eventually get over it." Harry prophesized.

"Yeah? Well how many more beatings will it take?" Draco said sarcastically. "He might hurt himself." He laughed with Harry.

"Oh it will be soon enough. Ginny said she gave him a hard-nosed talk this morning about you."

"Great, now I have the Weaslette standing up for me!" He noticed the glare from Harry. "I am just kidding." Harry's glare disappeared and turned into a grin.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron cried from the dressing rooms.

"I think Ron is finished." Harry chuckled.

The two of them walked up to the door that unquestioningly held Ron. They could tell by the random bursts of 'bloody hell'. Harry rapped on the door and got a loud sigh as a reply.

"I'm coming Harry. And I hate you!" Ron opened the door slowly and stepped out.

"Ron you look…l-look…" Harry tried his best to conceal his laughter. Ron was dressed in the rainbow suit. Draco had magically reversed the suit with the tux Harry had picked out.

"And I can't get it off!" Ron looked at Draco. "Malfoy get this off of me now!"

"I don't know. I think the colors really bring out your red hair." Draco laughed out loud.

"Harry!" Ron pleaded. "Help me!"

"Okay Ron. But it's just so, so, so funny!" Harry burst out laughing uncontrollably. He laughed so hard his side hurt. He fell to the ground rolling and running into things.

"Ron. I really hate to do this to you but…" Ron saw a camera flash as Draco took a picture with a wizard camera.

"Malfoy!" He ran after him through the store. Draco found this to be the funniest thing in his entire life and eventually fell to the ground. Ron fell on top of him not expecting for him to stop so quickly. He had the whole store looking at him eventually. "Go on you lot. Laugh! I don't really care anymore." And a smile began to creep up on his face. The smile turned to a grin which turned into laughter. The laughter grew until he himself fell off of Draco and onto the floor. It took him minutes to regain control of himself. And as soon as he stopped laughing, the suit turned into the elegant tux that Harry had picked out.

"Sorry mate." Draco stifled another laugh looking at Ron's bewildered face. "Hermione told me that would piss you off, and then make you laugh. I figured that would be a good ice breaker."

"You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch!" Ron said. "Do you know how badly that could have backfired?" He smirked at Draco.

"Yes." Was Draco's only answer.

"Well," Ron looked at Draco with hesitant eyes. "I guess the only thing left to say is…welcome to the group…D-Draco."

"Thanks Wea-I mean Ron."

"Wow! What a Hallmark moment!" Harry said standing over the two of them.

"Huh?" They both said simultaneously.

"Never mind."

Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron all sat down at a big table in the middle of The Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Ginny were filling in the boys about how both the Grangers and the Weasleys had shown up and wanted to meet Draco.

"You mean I have to meet the Weasley parents?" Draco said with a tinge of fear. "I have said so many things about them; I would have to apologize for weeks, months, maybe even years!" He whined.

"Then so be it Draco but you're meeting them! They are as much my family as my own parents." Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Fine baby, for you." Draco replied in a defeated tone.

"Good, now Ginny, go and get them." Ginny rose with a look of protest but then decided to do it anyway.

When she came back she was definitely not alone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed her, it was easy to tell it was them by their hair, plus Draco had a short meeting of Mr. Weasley in second year. And of course on their eventful shopping trip. After them a couple followed. Draco was intrigued by these two people. The woman had brown, mousy hair that had been pulled back into a part pony tail. She had a slim figure and a pretty face. She looked very much like Hermione. The man standing next to her had thin, dark brown hair that was very short and stuck firmly to his head. Hermione had gotten her chocolate eyes from this man but nothing else. He was rather tall and thin, but also looked very calm and kind. Maybe Hermione had received his personality. At least his composure.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you formally for the first time." He said in his most polite tone.

"You as well Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Weasley replied. Draco took Mrs. Weasley's hand and kissed the top of it.

"Oh" Was all she could muster. He certainly did shock her.

"And you must be Mrs. Granger." He said also kissing her hand. "Hermione has told me so much about you." He smiled widely at her which in turn made her smile back.

"It is so nice to meet you. Hermione never told me you were such a gentleman." She smiled.

"Hermione is the one who made me this way. Without her I would still be a bastard." He said flatly. Mrs. Granger let out a giggle as he turned to Mr. Granger. "Sir," he shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you." Mr. Granger seemed to be scanning Draco trying to find fault.

"Likewise." He finally answered after finding none.

"Well, the waiter is just about to come around if you want to sit down. I already ordered us all butter beers." Hermione gestured toward her parents to take the two seats to her left. They obeyed and took their seats.

"So, Draco, what do you like about our daughter?" Mrs. Granger said quickly and impatiently.

"Honey I think we should let the boy breath before we start grilling him." Mr. Granger said firmly but kindly.

"No it is quite alright sir. I don't mind." He contemplated for a minute. "The thing I like most about Hermione is her ability to forgive." The Grangers smiled. They approved his answer.

"You must love her very much." Mrs. Granger said dreamily.

"More than air." He answered.

"I think that went rather well Hermione." Draco said as the two made it back to their room from a long day of shopping. "They even gave us their blessing!"

Hermione pulled out her bag and enlarged all of her purchases back to their original size. "Yes, it is wonderful!" She said enthusiastically.

"Can I see the dress?" Draco asked when he saw a plastic covered dress appear.

"No!" Hermione yelled. "It's bad luck!" She quickly put a binding spell on the bag and put it on her side of the closet.

"Muggle thing?" He asked with puzzlement.

"Yes."

"Fine." He replied pulling out his plastic covered tux. "Then you can't see my tux."

"Fine." She said unscathed. "How was shopping with Ron and Harry?"

"Ummm…it was…eventful." He said sneakily. He hid his camera in his school bag.

"Ron seemed to be having a good time. Did it work?" Hermione said trying and failing to make conversation.

"Yeah." Draco looked out the window and seemed suddenly distant.

"Are you alright Draco?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about today. I wish you had a chance to meet my parents. At least my mother. But they want nothing to do with me." He continued to look out the window.

"Maybe they'll come around Draco. Stranger things have happened." He looked at her and saw the warm smile she was wearing. He smiled back and kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you Hermione. And I meant what I said earlier today. Without you I would be a bastard." Draco gave her another kiss, this one a little longer, and then bent down to kiss her stomach. "Hello little one. Daddy's here. I love you sweetheart. I love you with all of my heart." Hermione felt a tear come to her eye as she watched Draco talk to their baby.

"Oh I love you so much Draco!" She said as he continued to kiss her stomach. "I love you with everything I am. We love you with everything we are." She rephrased it.

"Luna?" Neville stood outside of the bathroom door that Luna had locked herself in.

"Go away Neville." She replied. "I'll come out in a minute.

"Luna what's wrong? You have been acting really weird lately." He leaned against the door. Suddenly he heard her inside. It sounded like she was puking.

"Shit." No one, not even himself, had ever heard Neville Longbottom cuss. And it would surely happen again.

"Neville?" Luna opened the door slightly ajar. "I think we have a problem." Neville fainted.


	10. Moving Too Fast

Disclaimer: Okay, let's say hypothetically that I do own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: Okay, let's say hypothetically that I do own Harry Potter. I live in England, nope; I am middle aged, nope; I have the mind of a genius, yes, well, I wish; I am like filthy rich, dammit! Not JK Rowling! Point is, I don't own it!**

**Yes! I am almost half way to my goal! I told myself that by the time this story was finished, I wanted at least 100 reviews. Thanks to you guys I have like 40 something! I cannot believe the awesome feedback I have on this story! If you can believe it, I almost didn't publish this. I thought it was stupid! But, I put it on there just to see what you guys thought. Apparently most of you liked it so I put up another chapter. And here we are, ten chapters posted, the farthest I have ever gotten on a novel, the best response I could imagine! Thanks guys! Love you all!**

**Just so you all understand, yes Luna is pregnant, but no, Ginny isn't ready yet. I'm not going to have all of them pop at the same time. Trust me, I have a plan! Just hang in there. **

**Now, you all want to know where Ron's girl is. I am not sure who I want it to be. All I know is definitely not Lavender. Any suggestions?**

**This chapter is basically all about Neville and Luna! Enjoy it because I don't know if I can fit many more of these in. They are a rarity!**

**Oh and one more thing. Sorry, but again I will be out of town. I am afraid I will not be able to update until after Friday. So I guess I owe you guys a long one again, and again, and again? Well, I'm bringing my laptop with me so all will not be lost! Enjoy!**

**Moving Too Fast**

Hermione picked her head up from her lunch when she noticed a letter fall onto her plate. It was too early for mail. She wondered what it could possibly be for when she noticed that five other owls dropped letters onto other girl's plates; Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, two six years she didn't know and Luna Lovegood. She knew that Lavender and the two other sixth years were pregnant, but Pansy and Luna weren't as far as she knew so it couldn't be that.

"What is that?" Ron asked looking at the untouched letter.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking the same thing." She answered. Draco took the letter into his hands.

"Ouch! It burned me!" He said in a pained voice. "It's a demon letter! Don't touch it Hermione!"

"I think it burned you because you aren't me." Hermione said smartly. "I mean, the letter is addressed to me!" She took the letter into her own hands. "You see? I told you." Draco crossed his arms in defeat.

"Whatever Hermione just open it." Harry said anxiously. Hermione looked toward Ginny who urged her to open it as well.

"Okay." She opened the letter. "Dear Hermione." She began. "We are very pleased that you have decided to continue your education in your time of preparation for your new addition. We commend you for being so brave and cooperative with the Ministry. In thanks to you, we have assigned you a house elf that will serve as your baby's nanny until he or she is eleven years old. Your elf is DOBBY. If you have any questions or concerns about this, please contact the Ministry through Professor Dumbledore. Many thanks and congratulations. Helen Strieser, wizengamout, Order of Merlin, second class." She finished the letter and looked up to Draco. "Well?"

"Well," he started, "Now I don't have to buy one!" Draco said enthusiastically.

"Yes, but we do have to pay him. Dobby is a free elf." Hermione answered.

"Sure, but we don't have to pay him well. Just enough to keep on his feet." Hermione gave him a look of scorn. "Fine, we'll pay him well."

"I just realized something!" Ginny burst.

"You have red hair?" Draco said sarcastically.

"No you blockhead, if Hermione got one of these letters, and so did Lavender and Amelia and Stacy, who we know are pregnant then…"

"Blaise and Pansy!" Draco said getting up and sprinting towards the Slytherin table.

"Not just them." Ginny said with a look of utter bewilderment.

"Luna!" Hermione yelled loudly. Luna looked at her from her spot at the Ravenclaw table next to Neville who was visiting.

"Yes Hermione?" She said looking a little pale. "Can I help you?"

"Yes!" She yelled across the room. "We need to talk!"

"Do you think it can wait for a few minutes?" She turned a little pink. Neville ear's were beat red. They knew Hermione knew.

"Yes. Bathroom! Five minutes!" She sat down a little embarrassed. Luna remained standing for a few seconds and then also took her seat.

"Well?" Hermione glared down at a peculiar looking Luna as she fiddled with the sink knobs.

"Hermione. It was you who said we needed to talk. Don't you think it should be you who is talking?" Luna said mysteriously.

"Luna, I received a letter today. It was about the baby." Hermione started off.

"Well, what did it say?" Luna played along.

"I think you have a pretty good idea Luna. I saw you get one too." Suddenly Ginny ran into the girl's lavatory in a rush of robes.

"Couldn't wait for me before you began the interrogation could you?" She gave Hermione a snide look and plopped onto the sink counter. "You may now continue Hermione."

"What exactly did the letter you got say Luna?" Hermione turned her direction towards Luna once again.

"Well Hermione, though I think post is a private matter I guess it would not hurt to tell you. You do already know don't you?" Luna said in a tone as if they were chatting about the new copy of Witch Weekly.

"I think I do Luna, but I want you to tell me." Hermione said slightly shocked that Luna would put it out so easily.

"I would like to know too Luna." Ginny added. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes." She said simply.

The other two girls looked at each other with mystified looks in their eyes. How could she be so calm at a time like this?

"Do you need anything Luna?" Hermione asked slowly.

"No. I took the news quite easily. Neville on the other hand is having a really hard time. He actually fainted you know?" She had a quirky smile on her face as she remembered that silly memory.

"Does anyone else know?" Ginny asked amazed at her friend's courage.

"My father knows, as does Neville's grandmother. We also went to visit his parents. His mother gave me a muggle candy wrapper. I liked her very much." She put her hands on her stomach. "My first visit to Madam Pomfrey is today. Neville doesn't know if he wants to go. He still gets nervous whenever he sees me…you know… but you know how he is!"

"I think he should go Luna." When I had my first appointment, Draco went with me. It was absolutely fascinating. And it made me feel so important. I think it would be for the best of both of you." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Yes, I am very excited!" Luna repeated from before. "And I think Neville is too. He just needs to get used to the idea that he's going to be a father." Luna stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, I better go and find him."

"Luna." Hermione grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "If you or Neville have any questions, come to me and Draco, we'll help you."

"Thanks Hermione." Luna said as she skipped out of the bathroom. "And good luck to you."

"You too." Hermione called back.

"Wow. Can you believe it?" Ginny asked in amazement.

"I never thought Neville had it in him!" Hermione and Ginny both shared a laugh.

"But they are just so cute together aren't they?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes, they are." Hermione answered.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked gathering up her things.

"When this thing happens to me…will you be there to help me?" She said quietly.

"Does the unicorn have a horn?" she answered sarcastically.

"Girl what would I do without you?" Ginny asked as she hugged Hermione. As she brushed her stomach she noticed the little bump. "Look at you! How far along are you now?"

"Well, what's the date?" She asked stupidly.

"Hermione. One week before the wedding and you don't even know the date! It's the 13th of October." Ginny smacked her own forehead.

"Then it's like a month and a half. Though I am slightly worried. I shouldn't be showing much yet."

"That is because you have the perfect figure. Your stomach has started to round out so it is slightly noticeable." Ginny stared jealously. "If you were normal like me, no one would notice."

"Oh shut up and come on!" Hermione started through the door. "Classes start in five minutes!"

"Typical Hermione!" Ginny giggled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Hermione called back.

"Blaise?" Draco nudged him yet again in Potions. "The Earth says hello Blaise." He waved his arms in front of Blaise's face.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok man? You haven't been the same since this morning." Draco whispered to him as Slughorn wallowed by.

"No I am not ok. My life just ended this morning. It all started with that bloody letter!" Blaise said a little too loud.

"No talking!" Slughorn yelled in his direction.

"I'm pretty sure it all started with your penis Blaise but good try on the letter thing." Draco smirked.

"How could this happen Draco? I mean, yeah, we have had our share of lays. Yeah, we forgot protection once, but why does God punish me so?" Blaise whined.

"Don't you get it Blaise?" Draco whacked him with his Potions book. "God is not punishing you! He is blessing you with a child!"

"God is blessing me with a pile of shit!" Blaise hit Draco back. This caught the golden trio's attention; along with the rest of the class.

"You're the pile of shit Blaise and God is trying to dig you out of it!"

"Oh Yeah? Well maybe I don't want out!" Blaise retorted.

"FINE THEN!" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs. Hermione ran to him and was about to try and calm him down when she saw a curse whiz by her head. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Draco burst.

"I AM DOING WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE A LONG TIME AGO!" Blaise forfeited his wand and dove on top of Malfoy. "TAKE THAT YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" He said punching Draco in the mouth.

"Draco!" Hermione cried. Actual tears coming down.

"What is going on here?" Slughorn looked at the fighting boys, well boy; Draco was only putting up defense. Slughorn reached down and plucked Blaise up by the collar. "Get out of my class!" He yelled throwing him into the hall. "And give yourself a detention!"

"Draco is you ok?" Hermione nursed his wounds in her hands.

"I will be. And so will Blaise, he's just scared shitless. Kinda like me."

"Are you still scared?" Hermione said looking at her stomach.

"Yeah." She looked sad. "But not for the same reasons. I am scared for the baby. Scared I won't be a good dad, scared it won't have a good life…scared for the baby." He lifted her chin. "But I know we can do it Hermione. We're gonna be ok." She smiled wide and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you Hermione soon to be Malfoy." She giggled.

"Neville?" Luna banged on the door to their room.

"Go away Luna." He yelled. "I am too ashamed to see you!"

"Ashamed of me?" She asked curiously.

"No, of me. Luna I will make a terrible father! I can't do anything right, I can't even support you right!" He wailed. "I will never be a good daddy!"

"Neville just let me in. We can talk about this! I love you Neville!" She pleaded. He opened the door slightly.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked numbly. "I knocked you up. You are gonna be a mum, me a dad and I have no idea what I am doing!" He cried dramatically.

"Look Neville, you may think that I am really cool with this but the truth is, I am scared too. But I am also passive Neville. When life throws you a gnargle, you don't just swat at it do you? No, you throw a garlic necklace on it to freeze it and then set it free by a running stream."

"What?" Neville was always lost with these weird creatures.

"Never mind, the truth is, I'm scared too Neville." She grasped his hands.

"How do you hide it so well?" He looked into her face.

"I don't hide it." She said. "I talk about it."

"Talk?" Now he was really confused.

"Sure, with Hermione and Ginny."

"Does that really work?" He was skeptical. "I mean, with other than girls?"

"Of course! Now tell me, what scares you the most?" Luna acted like a therapist.

"That I'm gonna be a daddy!" He whimpered.

"Neville. First of all, you will be a great daddy, second of all, you knew it would happen eventually." She kindly at him.

"I didn't think it would happen this fast!" Neville protested. "I thought I would have time to prepare."

"You do, nine whole months." Luna took the other hand.

"Is that enough time Luna?" He looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes. It is enough time for us." Neville put his attention tentatively toward Luna's stomach.

"Hello there little one!" He spoke in a soft, fatherly voice. "This is daddy."

"See?"

"See what?" He was confused by Luna's understanding look.

"You already are a great father." He smiled a little and kissed Luna.

Hermione was taking her usual notes in DADA when she felt herself retch. Why of all times would this be happening now? She knew she had no time to make it to the bathroom. So, she decided to improvise.

"So the best way to ward off a vampire is to…Ms. Granger what are you doing in that plant?" Snape said repulsed.

"Hermione?" Draco turned his attention toward her and ran over to help pull back her hair. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't get to the…" she threw up again.

"Bathroom?" Draco wrinkled up his nose.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, would you like me to excuse you two so you may use your extra privileges that Dumbledore so wisely bestowed on you?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Hermione wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Draco, let's go." Draco followed in pursuit out the door.

"I hate kids." Snape muttered as all eyes followed them. "Potter!" The crowd jumped. "Vanish the pot and I might add points to Gryffindor.

"Sir?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"You heard me. Now do it before I change my mind!" He snarled. "And without words if you will." He added.

Harry easily made the pot and plant disappear, leaving a once again, eerily clean room. "How's that?" Harry asked.

"One point to Gryffindor." Snape answered. Ron gaped.

"Did he just add a point to Gryffindor?" He whispered to Harry.

"One point from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley. Now keep your mouth shut!"

"Nice one." Harry whispered, rather chuckled back.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes. The best way to ward off a vampire is to…"

"Hermione just give it a rest." Ginny complained. "The wedding is going to be perfect! Dumbledore already arranged special admission for your parents and grandparents. They have five whole hours to be at Hogwarts!"

"Yes, but what about the…" Hermione started.

"Everything is perfect!" Ginny laughed at Hermione's nervousness. The wedding was tomorrow and Ginny was sure she would have to keep Hermione calm the whole night.

"But what if…"

"Hermione relax!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Now, Luna is gonna be here any minute. We are going to have the best girl's night in the entire world! A muggle movie, pizza, fire whisky…" Ginny stopped herself. "Well, I get all the fire whisky."

"Ginny, do you really want to be hung over at your own wedding?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Fine then. Pizza and butter beer." She giggled. "You're no fun!"

"Oh shut up Ginn!" Hermione chucked a pillow at her just as the door swung open. Ginny ducked and the pillow hit Luna square in the face.

"Oh!" She let out a muffled cry.

"Sorry Luna!" Hermione rushed over to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Luna said brushing imaginary dust off of herself. She straightened her new necklace with sea shells all around it.

"Beautiful necklace Luna honey." Ginny said with a cute, girly tone.

"It helps with future motherhood." She explained.

"Oh, that is so cool!" Ginny feigned.

"Yes. They keep the garzoos away." Luna explained with a mysterious face.

"Garzoos?" Hermione tried not to chuckle.

"They feed on the umbilical cord." Hermione turned away and ran to the bathroom as she felt a retch in her stomach. "It made me do that too when my father first wrote about it. He did it for me you know?"

"How sweet." Ginny said. "Should we check on Hermione?"

"I'm ok." Came a voice from the bathroom.

"See? She's fine." Luna pointed toward the bathroom.

"Alright where were we?" Hermione pushed the door open and sat back on the floor.

"Makeovers!" Ginny screamed.

"I win!" Draco yelled as he checkmated Ron.

"No! How could you?" Ron had never lost a game of chess in his life.

"I just did." Draco yelled.

"Why I oughta—" Ron started.

"Ok kids lets move on." Harry interrupted as Ron attempted to hex Draco with a near miss.

"But Harry! Draco and I are bonding. And what better way to bond than some nice, harmful, deadly hexing?" Ron smirked at Harry who in turn silenced Ron.

"Ok then. Let the hexing begin." Harry laughed out loud. The grin was wiped off his face, literally. Draco took Harry's mouth off. Luckily, Harry had practiced enough in silent hexes and turned Draco's hair to an eye popping blue. Ron, who was not as good with silent spells accidentally hit Draco with a levitating spell instead of making him moo like a cow. Harry lifted the spell on Ron just so he could send him a nasty nosebleed hex. Ron retaliated with making Harry grow boobs. Draco laughed so hard that he accidentally lifted his hex on Harry and then floated to the ceiling.

"Hey! Let me down!" Draco yelled grabbing onto the chandelier.

"What is going on here?" Neville stepped through the portrait holding an entire case of butter beer. Draco didn't tell him that it was really fire whisky, but he didn't have to know that.

"Hey Neville." Harry deflated Draco. "You missed the hex fight."

"Oh too bad." Neville said with the tiniest hint of sarcasm.

"Is that mouth that you're giving me Longbottom?" Draco still had that intimidating touch on Neville.

"Ummm…no?" Neville said nervously.

"Neville, he's just kidding." Ron laughed.

"Yeah, no hard feelings mate?" Draco gave in to peer pressure and decided to be nice.

"Ummm…I guess not." Neville smiled just a little but still kept his distance.

"Great." Harry stated. "Now let's get partying. Neville, you may have the first butter beer." Draco chuckled under his breath. Neville popped open the first bottle and took a huge gulp, drinking almost two thirds of the bottle.

"This tastes funny." Neville said rubbing his throat. "But it's really good. What kind of butter beer is this Mal-I mean Draco?"

"Oh the rich kind. This stuff is the really expensive stuff." Draco assured him.

"Oh." Neville finished the bottle. "Then can I have another?"

"Help yourself mate. Consider this our evener. You may have as much as you can hold down, and then we are even. Deal?" Draco smiled widely.

"Ok." Neville took his outstretched hand.

"Hey are you sure this is butter beer Draco?" Harry had tasted the drink as well and was now rubbing his neck. "Cause this is really hot." Ron's eyes lit up on the word 'hot'.

"You didn't." Ron smiled. "Draco Malfoy you did not get us a dozen bottles of fire whiskey."

"Actually, I did." If Neville had heard him, he would have threw the bottle down. Too bad he was too busy guzzling his third bottle.

"This-tuff-is so yummy!" Neville laughed.

"Oh my God! You got him drunk!" Harry tried his best to look serious.

"Harry, he's had three bottles. He isn't drunk, he's buzzed. By the fifth one, then he'll be drunk." Draco reassured him.

"Thanks Draco. That makes me feel so much better." Harry smiled sheepishly. He shrugged and then took a swig of fire whiskey.

"Now don't drink too much Harry." Draco warned. "You don't want to be hung over on your wedding day." Draco popped open a bottle and downed it.

"Likewise." Harry agreed.

"I have experience drinking this stuff. It takes like seven to make me sway." Draco assured Harry.

"Hey guys. Look what I can do!" Neville took a big mouth full of fire whisky and then spit it into the air, letting drops fall onto his face.

"Ok. Now he's drunk." Draco laughed. To count, Neville had consumed five and half fire whiskeys. Ron, three. Harry and Draco just one each.

"One left guys." Ron grimaced. "I know what to do!" He waved his wand at the lone bottle and it suddenly turned into twelve. "Yay!" He clapped his hands together.

"Wow." Harry laughed popping another bottle.

"Hey-Ronnie, I bet-hat I can-drink more than you-can." Neville slapped him on the back. Ron, who wasn't quite as drunk, agreed to the challenge.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Harry and Draco shouted as they vaguely heard the portrait door to Neville and Luna's dorm open.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing down here?" Hermione shouted as she saw Neville holding a funnel to his mouth and Harry pouring some kind of beverage into it.

"Oh, hey Hermione." Draco looked guilty. "You can join us if you like. But I'm sorry, we have nothing to offer you to drink. Nor you Luna. But Ginny, take this." He tossed a bottle of fake butter beer to Ginny and she looked at him curiously.

"What is this?" She asked.

"What do you think?" He winked at her so only she could see him. She smiled knowingly and took a swig.

"Fire whisky." She nodded at the hot, but soothing taste.

"What?" Hermione shouted, looking at Ron who was too busy trying to drink three bottles that had been magically bound together at once.

"Fire whiskey sweetie. Don't worry, Harry and I have only had like two. Ron and Neville there, eight a piece." Draco nodded in approval.

"Eight?" Luna suddenly shrieked running to Neville. "Sweetie what were you thinking?" Luna cried.

"I-s thinkin that-the-color-puuuuurple's too puurply." He replied in his drunken state.

"Dear God." Luna shook her head. "Let's get you upstairs."

"Luna?" Neville smiled at her.

"Yes dear?" Luna chuckled. He was cute when he was drunk.

"Let's have sex." He gave her a toothy grin. Luna turned to Draco.

"This is your fault. And thank you." Her and Neville retreated upstairs in a hurry.

"Well. I think I should probably get Ron to bed." Harry said. Do any of you mind if I let him sleep on our couch?" No one spoke. "Ok then, let's go." The five of them, Ron draped around Harry and Draco's shoulders, crept quietly to their dorm rooms for some well deserved sleep. Tomorrow was the big day and they all needed to look their best.


	11. The Weddings Gone Awry

Disclaimer: well, since this is said twice, then I doubly don't own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: well, since this is said twice, then I doubly don't own Harry Potter. **

**Sorry again that I didn't update sooner! I did my best to persuade my mom to let me take my computer to soccer camp but she insisted that it was definitely not coming with me. Sorry a thousand times over!**

**Also, my cousin got married a couple of days ago so I thought it was appropriate to experience a wedding before I wrote this chapter.**

**Anyway, this chapter is extremely important and it's gonna be fun! So hold on tight and enjoy the hilarious, dramatic, scary and even surprising chapter. And don't forget to review at the end! It only takes a few seconds for you to make my day!**

**The Weddings Gone Awry**

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Ginny shouted as she awakened on her wedding day and immediately fell into a horrid nervous breakdown.

"I'm up!" Harry shouted from beside her. "What's wrong baby? Bad dream?" He asked taking her shoulders in his hands.

"Don't you realize what today is?" Ginny asked with all seriousness.

"Of course baby." He answered her sweetly. "Today is going to be the best day of our lives. Today is our wedding day. And there is absolutely no reason for you to be nervous." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"But what if something terrible happens?" she pulled away. "What if Voldemort comes back or something?"

"Voldemort is dead. And no one is going to ruin our day sweetie. Just relax and enjoy it!" he smiled at her to try and draw one from her. She couldn't resist his warm glow and smiled back at him.

"This really is going to be a great day isn't it?" she asked for reassurance.

"The very best." He chuckled at her sudden change in moods.

"Well in that case, get out of here so I can get ready!" she gave him a gentle shove off the bed and he laughed at how silly she really was.

"But honey, the wedding doesn't even start until four!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know, but Hermione, Luna and I are going to have the whole day to do our hair, nails, make up, jewelry, it might take awhile." She said matter-of-factly.

"But-"

"No buts. Just go and get them and tell them I'm waiting." Ginny commanded.

"Okay. But what about breakfast?" Harry asked seriously.

"Dobby is bringing it up to the room. He waits on Draco and Hermione you know?" She giggled as she pushed him through the door. "Now go!"

"Okay okay." Harry made his way over to Hermione and Draco's room and then proceeded to Luna and Neville's.

On October 20th, Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Malfoy, woke up to an unsuspecting knock on the door. "Who is it?" she moaned wishing for five more minutes.

"It's Harry Hermione. Ginny said for you to head over to her room." Came the answer through the door. Draco turned and moaned beside her.

"Bloody hell Harry! It's like six in the fucking morning!" Draco shouted in anger as he pulled himself out of bed to use the lavatory.

"It's seven and it is your wedding day too you know?" Harry answered defiantly.

"Well Harry, are you gonna come in or just stand in my door way?" Hermione laughed.

"I guess I should come in." He opened the door and walked quickly to Hermione to give her a warm embrace. "This is going to be a great day Hermione. You just wait and see."

"You really are excited aren't you?" Hermione giggled into his robes.

"Yeah. I really am." Harry laughed. "Can you believe it Hermione? We are getting married today!" He squeezed her tight, but not too tight.

"I am so happy Harry!" She let out a little tear of joy. This was one of those Hallmark moments where it says 'Best Friend' on the cover with a heart warming note on the inside. Of course Draco has to ruin it.

"Get away from my woman Harry! You already have one!" he was kidding of course.

"You better get up to Ginny Hermione, she's waiting anxiously! Plus I need to go to Luna as well."

"Okay." She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"The cheek?" Draco gave her a funny look.

"Well, I have to save it for tonight Draco, any more and I would have to shag you right now."

"Okay, this conversation is over!" Harry covered his ears and fled from the room.

"What color lipstick do you think I should use?" Ginny asked holding up at least twenty different shades with her wand levitating them.

"First, Ginny you need to pick a color." Hermione rolled her eyes as Luna examined the floating tubes.

"I think red would look nice." Luna commented.

"Red it is." Ginny said as she vanished about a third of the tubes.

"Not really bright Ginny or your lips will look unbalance your beautiful dress." Ginny nodded and vanished a few more.

"What about this one?" Luna asked grabbing a tube from the air. "Romantic Red." She read the label. It was a deep shade of red that still matched Ginny's hair nicely, but wasn't too much of a standout color.

"Perfect!" Ginny squealed. "Hermione's turn!"

"This is going to be a long day!" Hermione shook her head as all of the lipsticks reappeared again.

"So, ummm…now what?" Ron asked as the men all finished their breakfast and headed to Neville's room where their tuxes waited.

"I don't know." Harry confessed saying the password.

"Hey, how did you know my password?" Neville asked shocked.

"I am Harry Potter." Harry sneered at Neville who rolled his eyes.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Draco suddenly yelled.

"No." Ron answered.

"No?" Draco asked in puzzlement. "But you haven't even heard what I was going to say."

"Doesn't matter." Ron said simply. "If it's your idea, it has to be bad!"

"Fine then Weasel." Draco gave him a sour look. "What do you want to do?"

"I think we should go swimming in the lake." Ron stated.

"Funny thing Weasel-bee, because that was my idea." Draco chuckled. Ron turned bright red.

"It was?" he asked slightly disbelieving.

"Yep." Draco waved his wand at Ron and a pair of rainbow swim trunks appeared. "They just looked so pretty on you the last time!"

"Draco Malfoy I'm going to kill you!" Ron yelled as he and Draco both fled the room in swim gear. Ron still in his rainbow trunks, got a few funny looks as he sped through the halls.

"Did that just happen?" Harry asked dumbly.

"I think so." Neville replied with shock written on his face.

"Well then…" Harry ran after Ron and Draco conjuring himself a pair of trunks as well. "Come on Neville!" He shouted.

"Uhhh…right." And Neville, still trying to regain his state of mind, ran after them as well.

"Ok. Now that we have makeup settled, how about the nail color." Ginny insisted.

"How about one of those French Manicures?" Hermione asked. "We could get Fleur to come over and do it for us." She added.

"Oh that would be wonderful." Luna agreed.

"Yes. That is a good idea Hermione." Ginny pulled out her wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_" a patronus of a horse appeared. "Fleur," Ginny stated to the patronus, "It would be greatly appreciated if you could come over to my dorm in Hogwarts to help us with our nails and maybe our hair. If you can't come, then I'll see you later today at the wedding. Love you!" she sent the patronus on it's way and then turned to the other girls. "Well, I guess we can move on to fitting the dresses. Hermione, you may need just a little taken out at the waist." She joked.

"I cannot wait until you are pregnant and I get to make fun of you!" Hermione scolded.

"Until then my love, deal with it." Ginny smiled.

"Why are you showing so early Hermione?" Luna asked curiously. "I mean you are only about six and a half weeks along. Most don't start showing for months. I know my auntie didn't show until like four months in."

"I have been wondering the same thing Luna." Hermione confessed. "I went to see Madam Pomfrey the other day to make sure there wasn't anything wrong and she said I was doing just fine and that people grow at different rates."

"Well, your next checkup is in two weeks, maybe you'll know more then." Ginny said in a comforting sort of way. "And you can't even see it unless you're bare bellied. Even then, some would not even notice." She added.

"I guess you're right." Hermione said in a funny tone. "I just wish I knew more about this instead of going in blind."

"Well think of it this way; you and Luna get to go through this together. When I'm pregnant, who will I have?"

"Us." Luna said cheerfully. "We will be able to tell you everything about what we experienced. And you will have all of our support!"

"She's right Ginn." Hermione agreed.

"What would I do without you guys?" Ginny asked in tears.

"You would die." Hermione said simply.

"Knock knock." Came a voice from outside the door. "I 'eard sum ov you vanted sum 'elp with hair and nails."

"Fleur!" Ginny ran over to her. Fleur belly stuck out like a sore thumb. "It is so good to see you! My have you gotten big!" Ginny rubbed her belly and spoke to it. "Hello there my little neice." Fleur giggled.

"Oh Gginny! You really know 'ow to brighten my day!" she patted her on her head. "Now, 'elp me with theses bags." She gestured outside in the hall.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny all ran out, excited, to see about two dozen muggle grocery bags lining the hall. Inside, nail polish, hair things, makeup, a sewing kit, tongue depressors, cue tips, bobby pins, the works.

"What are the tongue depressors for?" Ginny asked dumbly.

"They are vonderful for nail styling." Fleur said smartly.

"How in Merlin did you get all of this out here?" Hermione asked surprised. "Did you shrink them?"

"'eavens no!" Fleur said astounded. "That can ruin the cue tips. I paid a few boys to bring them up for me."

"Oh." Hermione looked crest fallen.

"Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for?" Fleur asked. "Lets get to vork!"

"First one in has to smell Ron's sneakers!" Harry yelled loudly.

"Hey not fair!" Ron said, turning pink. "My feet do not smell that bad!"

"Ronald you are my best friend and I love you, your feet smell like a garbage dump." Harry laughed.

"Will you two just get a room and shut up?" Draco dove into the lake with a huge splash. The two boys shrugged and joined Draco in the water. The only one left was Neville, who hesitated to jump in.

"What's wrong Neville?" Ron asked, dunking Harry into the water.

"Nothing, I…I just…can I tell you something?" Neville rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure Neville." Harry said, coming back up for air and splashing Ron.

"I uh…I don't really know how to swim." Ron spit up the water that he had almost swallowed.

"You can't swim?" He stifled a laugh.

"No. My father was a pretty good swimmer, but he never got the chance to…well…and my grandmother never really liked the water." He explained with a hint of sadness.

"Oh." Ron's face was wiped clean of any signs of laughter.

"Wow Neville." Harry said with all seriousness. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't that big a deal." Neville said, shrugging it off. "I just never get in the water deeper than my chest.

"Don't sweat it Neville." Draco said, appearing right in front of Ron. "I used to teach a bunch of muggle kids how to swim. We were called 'The Sharks'." He said proudly.

"You taught muggles how to swim?" Ron asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah. My parents didn't know about it though, it was right before I decided to move out, after Voldemort died." He explained.

"That's so sweet Malfoy!" Ron cooed.

"Don't start rainbow boy!" Draco warned. "Have you forgotten that little picture of yourself?"

"Why I oughta-"

"Well, not that this isn't a great subject to dwell on, let's move on. Draco, where are you and Hermione going to live when you graduate? Ginny and I were thinking Severus's place but that seems like no place to raise a family. So, we started to refurbish my parent's house. Technically I still own it so, we're going to live there." Harry silently crossed his fingers hoping the boys would not fight. Draco thought for a moment, and then decided it best to go along with Harry.

"Well, as long as you don't tell her. It was my wedding present to her." He said firmly.

"Lips sealed." Ron smiled.

"Wouldn't tell a soul." Neville agreed

"Well go on Draco." Harry urged.

"Well, I used some of the muggle money I have been saving up, along with the wizard money I already have, to buy a wizard house right outside Hermione's parent's neighborhood." He boasted. "There is this little community of magical families that are partially, or all muggleborn. We have the best house there."

"That's really cool Draco." Neville commented.

"Thanks." He smirked. "Where are you and Luna going to stay?"

"Oh, Xenophilious decided he wanted a smaller house for just himself, but he didn't want to sell the house. It's been in his family for three-hundred years. So we bought it from him." He said happily. "Where are you going to live Ron?"

"Ummm…home?" Ron said turning red. "I don't even have a girl yet! Do you expect me to get a house?"

"I guess not." Neville said wondering if he was offended.

"Sorry." Ron said apologetically. "Its just, it seems like everyone around me is either together, engaged, getting married, or already married. I don't know what to do anymore! If I can't find a girl by December they choose one for me! What would happen if they chose a Slytherin?" Draco gave him a look. "No offense."

"Too late Ron." There was a mutual fight growing between the two of them.

"Hey guys…how about we stick to teaching me how to swim." Neville suggested. Both of them scowled at Neville. "Or…not."

"There, now all ov 'ou are so buutiful!" Fleur stepped back to look at her work.

"You really think so?" Ginny asked, looking at her reflection.

"Yes." Fleur smiled. "All of 'ou are gorgeous."

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all got their hair, nails, and makeup done by Fleur. It was so much fun, they didn't even notice it was just two hours before the wedding. Hermione smiled at her own reflection until she finally decided it would be best to check the clock..

"Oh shit!" she shouted.

"What?" Ginny asked worried. "Is my makeup smudged?"

"No!" Hermione shook her head. "It's like two hours until the wedding.

"Fuck!" Ginny ran into the closet to grab her dress.

"Now Hermione, Ginny, we have two hours. Let's not get too hasty." Luna did her best to calm them down.

"'ou're right Luna, ve must 'elp them get into their dresses." Fleur agreed.

"And we still have to make sure all of the guests are here, and get our mothers up here, and oh my God we gotta get moving!" Hermione panicked.

"I vill go and get 'our mothers, 'ou two get ready!" Fleur swept out of the room not wanting an answer.

"She really knows how to make an entrance, and exit." Luna giggled. "Now, let's get ready."

"I can't do it Draco." Neville said, fear radiating through him. "I will die either of embarrassment, or real life. And neither would be very good."

"You will be fine, just jump in." Draco announced openly. "We have practiced in knee deep water for over an hour, it's time to get deeper. Besides, you can still touch on your tip toes."

Neville was about to jump in when Harry called from behind him. "We have an hour and forty-five minutes before the wedding!"

"Oh well, looks like I can't jump in." He said in fake disappointment.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco would not let him leave. "Either go willingly or forcibly." He got right behind Neville and prepared to push him.

"Oh come on! You aren't really going to push me are you?" Neville backed away from the water until he hit Draco's hands.

"Do you want to bet?" Draco sneered at him.

"Look Draco, I'm not going- AHHHHH" and with that, Draco shoved him into the lake.

"I win the bet. You owe me ten galleons." Draco laughed as Neville swam to shore. He actually did it quite well.

"But we never agreed on a price, or even to bet at all." Neville challenged.

"Doesn't matter." Draco pointed out. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and what I say, goes."

"That only works when Harry says it." Neville laughed.

"Damn saint Potter!" Draco mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Harry yelled from up the path. "Now, let's go!"

"Why do I have to listen to you?" Draco shouted.

"Because, I'm Harry Potter, and what I say, goes." He mimicked Draco.

"Damn Potter!" Draco shouted back as he regretfully obeyed the bastard.

"Don't you look absolutely charming!" Mrs. Granger commented on Ginny as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger." Ginny smiled.

"Oh please dear, call me Jean." She answered.

"Then thank you," she hesitated, "Jean."

"Do you know if Hermione is almost ready?" Mrs.-I mean Jean, asked.

"I'm coming!" Hermione appeared in the doorway from her room to the lounge.

"Hermione sweety you look beautiful!" Mrs. Granger praised.

"Thanks. You don't think it's too-"

"No dear." Jean shook her head. "You look perfect."

"Thanks Mom." She walked to the mirror and gazed at herself. "I guess I really do look beautiful."

Her mother put both hands on her shoulders and spun her around. "Honey cakes, we are so proud of you. We love you, and we love Draco as well, I know you two will last much longer than ten years."

"Thank you Mommy." Hermione said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She answered. "Now let's get down there, it's gonna start soon." They all hurried out of the room and down to the Great Hall.

"Put on your tux Ron!" Harry shouted.

"I can't." he answered firmly.

"And why not?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Because, every time I put this thing on, fourth year Yule Ball comes into mind." He shivered at the thought.

"Well Harry," Draco pointed out, "he does have a point. Those were some damn ugly robes he was wearing."

"That is different Ron." Harry tried. "You have a nice tux slash dress robes and…what exactly are these things called Draco?" he said, confusing himself.

"Dress tux robes." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, regardless, put it on." Harry said.

"No!" Ron said stubbornly.

"No wonder he can't find a girl." Draco whispered to Neville, who chuckled under his breath.

"I heard that you monster." Ron growled.

"Good, maybe now you'll put it on." Draco sneered at him.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I want to do it." He started to put on the god damned garment.

"Now Ron doesn't that look nice?" Draco cooed as he raised his wand.

"If you even turn that rainbow I will kill you." Ron glared at Draco with all the hate he could muster.

"Don't worry Ronald, I was just going to fix your bow tie." He tightened the tie and straightened.

"Oh." Ron turned red. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Draco smiled. "When will you realize that I really am a nice boy?" Draco asked feigning hurt.

"When I see a gnargle." Ron said in all seriousness.

"What is a-"

"Never mind that Draco." Neville butt in. "We have to go now!"

"Neville's right!" Harry became suddenly frantic. "Let's go!"

"Twenty minutes!" Hermione squeaked. "Where are the boys? Neville said he would check in when they got here."

"Now Hermione I'm sure there is a perfect explanation as to why they aren't here yet." Luna comforted.

"What if they don't show?" Ginny panicked.

"Ginny, he loves you, they will show!" Luna soothed.

"But what if they-"

"Look you two! This has been going on all week and I don't want to hear it anymore! I have heartburn that is absorbing my whole body! My feet are killing me! I have vomited six times today! You both know that they are coming and this will be a very happy day! Now shut up and get ready to walk down the fucking aisle!" Luna ranted.

"Is this what a pregnancy does to you?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Yeah." Hermione whispered back." It turns the nicest, sweetest girls into raving bitches! And, the biggest bitches into bigger ones. Pregnancy is a tricky thing I tell you!" Hermione patted her tiny bump.

"Hermione." Ginny giggled.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"I'm afraid." They both burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry you two." Luna said, looking embarrassed. "I have no idea what got into me."

"A baby." Hermione giggled.

"Welcome everyone to this magical celebration of witch and wizard." Dumbledore's voice rang through the halls. "I am pleased to announce to you today, two bright, wonderful couples that will be uniting themselves this very day, in the form of the holy sacrament, matrimony." He waved his hand into the air and music began to play. The guests, awed, put their attention to the back of the room where Luna was walking down the aisle. To her right, Neville was escorting her. To her left, Ron.

As she made it down the aisle in a beautiful teal dress with pink butterflies encircling it, her beam widened and became a grin as she realized how special this day really was. She looked at Dumbledore who gave her an affirming nod, then to McGonagall, who brought a handkerchief to her eyes. It was not until this moment in time that she realized everything really was going to be ok. When she saw Harry and Draco's smiling faces, she knew love would win.

"Wait!" A boy of seventeen ran through the door and up to Draco. "Draco please. You have to forgive me." The boy pleaded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I should have known you were my friend, and were trying to help. I should have listened to you. I was just scared that's all." Blaise finished and looked up into Draco's eyes.

"Well, there is an empty seat over there Blaise. Now do you mind letting the ceremony continue?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh…ummm yeah. Sorry about that." Blaise quickly lowered himself into his seat make.

"Well, this is starting off quite exciting." Molly Weasley whispered to Jean.

"I agree." She nodded.

When Luna, Ron and Neville took their places on the makeshift altar in the Great Hall, the music changed swiftly, but with good transistion. Suddenly, from the slightly open doors, came two very beautiful women, clutching their father's arms. Ginny and Hermione, both teary eyed, began to walk the aisle slowly and gracefully. Twice, Ginny tried to speed up but was held back by her patient, and maybe a little jealous father. Harry was going to take her away from him. How come he only got sixteen years and Harry gets the rest?

"I must start by asking if there is any reason that one has as to why these couples should not be married?" Dumbledore looked upon the crowd. Seeing no objections he continued. "Very well then-"

"Stop the wedding!" a man and woman ran quickly, and almost angrily through the Great Hall doors and up the aisle. "This wedding must not continue! I will never allow it!" a shocked Hermione turned over her once happy gaze to the man she hoped she would never see again.

**Again, sorry! Hey just for kicks…does anyone have any guesses? I will put your name in the next chapter under congrats if you get it right. I know, great prize huh?**


	12. Wedding Crashers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to JK Rowling. And anyone stupid enough to claim her glory should be shot, with a rubberband.**

**Wow. Either I am not quite as sneaky as I thought I was, or you guys are really smart! Like almost everyone who reviewed got it right! Most of the votes were either for the Malfoys, or Viktor Krum. I got a few for the Parkinsons and one or two for Hermione's father. Though her father does not have a very big role, he is present already at the wedding. I have posted the names of the correct guessers at the bottom of the page! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**So…just so you know how long this story will be, I will lay out a short timeline for you now. Right now I get through a month in about five or six chapters; but the time gaps in between chapters is going to start to grow. Expect an update every few days instead of like two weeks on the last one…and this one! Sorry about that again! I believe I owe you like three more long chapters. And just to clarify what I mean by long, I mean over 4000 words. I have achieved this the last three chapters so yay for me.**

**Alright, enough babbling! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**The Wedding Crashers **

"I said stop this wedding!" Lucious Malfoy stared daggers at Hermione, who gave the death look Draco had taught her back.

"Dad?" Draco was more shocked than mad. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping my son from making the biggest mistake in his life! That's what I'm doing Draco." Lucious spat.

"Mistake?" Hermione said sharply. "How could you call us," she gestured to herself and Draco, "a mistake?"

"How dare you talk to me!" Lucious growled. "Filthy Mudblood scum!" Lucious was just about to open his mouth to speak again when he was caught off guard by a punch in the side of the face.

"You do not talk to Hermione in that way!" Draco raised his fist again.

"I think Lucious, that you should leave now. You may discuss this with your son some other time." Dumbledore attempted to stop the argument.

"Shut up you old hag!" Lucious shouted.

"DAD!" Malfoy all but screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"How could I do this?" Lucious almost laughed.

"Honey your blood pressure." Narcissa tried to calm him down.

"Silence woman. I was not speaking to you." He brushed her off and got inches away from his son. "If you marry this…this dirty blood, and stain the family, you may never again call yourself a Malfoy." His father said with an evil whisper.

"What on earth is going on?" Molly Weasley stood up to see the commotion more clearly.

"You are out of line Malfoy!" Arthur called.

"Will you all just shut up?" Lucious called. The crowd booed him.

"Father." Lucious whipped back around. "You are too late. I love Hermione. I have loved her since fourth year when she took my breath away at the Yule Ball. I love the way she throws little temper tantrums, I love her smile. I love how her teeth are a tiny bit crooked and how her eyes light up when she knows the answer to a question. I love how she laughs, I love her quirkiness. I love Hermione. The only thing I love more, is the child that is growing inside of her. Our family could never be stained by such a beautiful person. It could only be wiped clean of all the sin you have commited." He then did what only a crazy man would have done; he spit in his father's face. "Now leave."

"I should have known you were a bad seed the day you told the house elf, Dobby you were sorry for how I treated him." Lucious wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe. "You are nothing." Lucious turned to leave in rage. "Come Narcissa. We are leaving."

Narcissa turned to look at Draco and Hermione with sorrowful eyes. She could tell how much they loved each other by how they looked at each other; how they touched each other. Lucious and her had never had such love. They never had any love. She looked back at her husband, robes flying behind him, as he pushed over vases of flowers that were in his way, and let them crash to the ground. She knew her husband was wrong, he had always been wrong. She knew that Draco was right, he always was, she was just too scared to stand up to Lucious. She knew what he could do to her if she got in his way. But she no longer cared what he thought, wanted, or could do. She was going to do what was right.

"No." She said firmly.

"What did you say to me?" Lucious whipped around, causing another vase to shatter.

"Our son is right Lucious. I am staying here." She looked into his cold, evil eyes with compassion and sorrow. "And I want a divorce."

"You will come with me Narcissa." Lucious commanded.

"I won't let you control my life any longer Lucious." Her voice grew stronger. "Draco needs me. And I will be here for him."

"Draco doesn't even want you." Lucious jeered. "He is no son of mine or yours."

"I do need you mother." Draco contradicted. "Please stay."

"Draco is my son. I am staying." Narcissa let the words sting her husband.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Lucious shouted as he swept out of the room.

"It is over father." Draco said firmly to his retreating form. "I will never let you control this family ever again." Hermione took Draco's hand and grasped it firmly.

"Thank you Draco. I love you."

Ron looked from Lucious to Draco, father to son, and realized in a great flash that Hermione and Draco were meant to be. Not even Lucious, the man Draco had looked up to for all those years, could keep the two apart. The guilt came over him like a wave. No, like a tidal wave. He had underestimated Draco's love for Hermione. He had, until the moment he slapped his own father. It was then that Ron gave them his silent blessing. It was then, he let go of Hermione. It was then that he was truly happy for them. They had found each other, how, no one knew. But the point was, they were in love. And there was no power in all the universe to split them apart.

"Ron?" Luna nudged him in the side. "Ron are you ok?"

"Hmmm?...Yeah I'm fine." Ron mentally shook himself awake as the ceremony continued.

"Though the wind may howl, the day must continue." Dumbledore said mystically. "Now, let us proceed with the vows." He gestured towards Harry. "You may go first."

"Ginny." Harry took a deep breath. "I can remember back to first year, when I met you at King's Cross at the entrance to the Hogwarts Express." He smiled to let the memory sink in. "I was only a lost, lonely orphan who had never had a real family. Ron was my first friend that I had ever had. And his family took me in, you took me in. I had never been so happy in my whole life. I felt like I actually belonged somewhere. Then, in second year when I met Tom Riddle, I was afraid I would never see you again, never hear you laugh, never hear you talk, even if I didn't realize it then, I loved you." He paused to look Ginny straight in the eyes. "Ever since then I have loved you. I feel weak in your presence Ginny. You make me weak. But not in a bad way, in the most wonderful way one could think of. You are my life, my being, my presence. Without you Ginerva Molly Weasley, I would still be that lost boy you met at King's Cross. But now, I am loved, and I have family." He finished his vows and took both of Ginny's hands and brought them to his heart.

"Ginny." Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see a glint of light appearing behind Dumbledore's moon shaped spectacles. Dumbledore had tears in his eyes.

"Harry." She paused to look at Hermione who nodded. "The moment I realized I loved you was that moment at King's Cross. A boy had never been so nice to me. I was used to my brothers always picking on me. I figured that you would be just the same. But you never picked on me. Even when maybe you should have. You were always sweet, kind, and never foul." She winked at Fred and George who gave her a smirk. "My first year at Hogwarts I found a journal that had belonged to Tom Riddle. I figured out how it worked and began letting my feelings pour out onto the page. I told Tom how I loved you, and how you never seemed to notice. I told him that when I gazed into your eyes, I was lost and confused, but never wanted to look away. By my third year, I knew you would always hold my heart. I love you Harry. Without you I too would be lost forever. I don't feel that it is I who saved you. For it is in fact you who saved me. Not just in the chamber, but every single day." She looked into his eyes so deeply that she was sure she would drown in them, yet, she didn't seem to mind.

"Arthur give me the tissues." Molly said as yet another tear slipped down her cheek.

"I thought you said you weren't going to cry." Arthur smirked at her.

"Oh never you mind." She playfully hit him in the chest. "Just give them to me." She snatched the tissues from inside his pocket and furiously wiped her eyes.

"That was quite touching Harry and Ginny." Dumbledore paused to let the audience applaud. When it died down he turned to the other couple.

"Hermione. The first time I started to love you was back in fourth year, at the Yule Ball. You wore that periwinkle colored dress and you hair was long and perfectly curled. I will never forget you that night. You were so carefree and beautiful. It was then that I realized I was striken by you." He smiled at her and she smiled back, taking his hands into hers. "I always tried to get you to notice me, and I never thought you did. Not until just two months ago, at Gringotts. You blushed when you looked at me. I knew you had. And then that night when we both had hall duty, you kissed me. I thought I would never again comprehend another thought. My love for you is so great Hermione. Nothing could be stronger. Nothing, except for the child we have. Our child." He bent down and kissed her stomach. "I love you." He whispered. Hermione didn't think she could take it anymore. No one had ever talked to her like that. "I love you Hermione Jean Granger. Nothing will ever tear us apart." As he finished, Hermione let just a single tear fall from her eyes. Draco quickly wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "Forever love." He whispered so only she could hear.

"Hermione." Dumbledore said in an even tone.

"Draco." Hermione smiled. "Our relationship was a rocky one from the start. We never really got along. I think it was because we were so alike. We are both stubborn, tempered people, but we made it work. It wasn't until a few months ago when I realized you were the one for me. We started as enemies, made it to friends, and now here we are, lovers. Draco, you brought me out of the worst thing to happen since Voldemort. When I found out that we were all to be married. I was devastated. I had no one to love me. I felt so alone. I knew I had friends to help me through everything, but they could do little to bring me from my great depression. That day at Gringotts, I finally realized that you were the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Not just beautiful from looks, but also on the inside. You had the courage to stand up for yourself, and for me. Not five minutes ago you stood up to your own father. Draco, without you, I would not be the person I am today. Without you, I would feel incomplete. I love you, I always will. And the baby loves you too Draco. I can feel it everyday. Its heart beats with love for you. We love you." She clasped his hands even tighter and kissed his fingertips.

"Now that these two couples have proven their love for each other, let us please pray that they will find happiness wherever they choose to take their life." Dumbledore proclaimed. "Harry and Draco, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley, and Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"We do." They said together.

"Ginny and Hermione, do you take Harry James Potter, and Draconious Lucious Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"We do."

"I now pronounce these two unions holy and binded by our greater power. You may kiss the bride." Both Harry and Draco leaned in to kiss their brides lovingly and joyfully. The happiest day of their lives was about to begin. "For the first time ladies and gentlemen, I welcome Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter, and Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore cheered along with the rest of the audience as they stood and congratulated them. Sparks flew above them and flowers suddenly appeared as the witches and wizards celebrated the new married couples. After all that had happened. Hermione was happy to be married. And, she was happy to have some fun!

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight to celebrate this special evening." Fred, who was also the host, said as the altar, rowed chairs and aisle all disappeared from the Great Hall. The items were replaced by extravagant chandeliers, fancy dinner tables and of course, a dance floor. Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny all sat at a smaller version of the teacher's head table to face their guests. Among those guests were fellow students, the entire Weasley family down to fourth cousins, Hermione's parents and grandparents, all of them non-magic but also knowing of the other world. A few members of the Order had also made their appearance to the wedding. All-in-all, over 500 guests attended.

"If I could ask you all to take your seats before we start the first song." George, DJ for the night, spoke into his microphone. The guests took their seats and George began a hard rock love song by the Weird Sisters.

"_Your arms are warm around me! They hold me tight and safe! Your voice is so attracting! Flows around me like a wave!"_

As the song went on, plates of wonderful food appeared on the many tables scattered throughout the hall. Everyone ate fast because they knew the fun was to start soon!

"Now that everyone has had their fill," Fred got the attention of the crowd. "I would like you to put your attention towards the dance floor for Ginny and Harry, and Hermione and Draco's first dance as married couples." The applause filled the room as four beaming young adults made their way to the dance floor.

"I love you Hermione." Draco whispered just as the music was about to start. "Harry and I picked out this song for you and Ginny."

"Really?" Hermione's eyes sparked with tears.

"Shhh…just listen love." Draco pulled her in close.

"_There was a time, when I thought I'd always be a stranger to the world. Always locked away from freedom. There was a time, where I thought I would never find such a girl. But you gave me a reason._

_To keep on fighting for the one that I love. Cause it's you my baby. And now I hold you close to keep you cause. With you it's never a maybe."_

"This song, Draco and I picked it out." Harry whispered to Ginny during the instrumental.

"I love you Harry." She kissed Harry softly on the lips.

"_Throughout our time, I found that I could never hurt you baby or make you cry. My heart rests in your hands babe! Throughout our time, I knew that if you ever left me I would die. You give me a reason to say._

_I'll keep on fighting for the one that I love. Cause it's you my baby. And now I hold you close to keep you cause. With you it's never a maybe."_

The refrain repeated several times and then faded out. During the entire song, the couples floated around the floor like butterflies. With each twirl, each spin, every movement, their love spoke aloud.

Applause came again as the song came to a close. Now the real party began!

"And now let's all put our attention to the stage where our brides will through their bouquets." Fred called into the mic. "Let's get all of our single babes to the stage. Come on ladies." He cooed as about thirty or so women walked to the stage gracefully. It wasn't until then that Ron noticed Gabriella Delacour, Fleur's little sister. Thinking back he recalled that she was just Ginny's age, sixth year.

"Gabriella wait." Ron had to ask out curiosity.

"Yes Ron. Can I help you?" he noticed vaguely that Gabriella's accent was much more English than French, though there was a little hint of it in her voice.

"I was just wondering, did the wedlock thing hit France too?" he spat out as she walked slowly to the stage.

"Oy Ron." Fred said into the microphone. "You can flirt later. Right now, she is needed at the stage.

"Dumb bastard." Ron muttered so only Gabriella could hear. She giggled a little before promising to talk to him later and then running off to the stage.

"Okay ladies. Let's make a wall right here for the girls to aim." George spoke as the distracted Fred turned Ron's water to rum. Just for kicks. "Alright. One, two, three."

Ginny and Hermione both let loose of their bouquets to soar through the air. Gabriella was gunning for Ginny's when it suddenly changed paths all too quickly. Turning back she noticed that a dumb ass girl had accioed it. She thought it best to flip her off before lunging for Hermione's. She caught it without any trouble what-so-ever and smoothed out her vintage, satin dress very professionally.

"Alright ladies thank you so very much." George smiled wide. "And nice catch Gabriella. I guess you really want to get married!" he chuckled.

"Now for those single men. I mean you Ron." Ron blushed as he made his way over to stage. He was happy to find that he was not the only Hogwarts student still single, but he was unhappy to find that he was one of very few. Most of the single men were ten years old. How could he compete with that?

"On the count of three." George said excitedly. "One. Two… wait a minute Draco and Harry. I think we're missing something." He pulled out two satin blind folds from his pocket. "Let's see how well you know your women."

"This was not in the job description." Harry joked.

"Oh shut up and put it on. This is the only time you'll be able to feel me up in front of my parents." Ginny laughed.

"Good point. Give me the God damned thing." He gestured toward George who walked onto the dance floor, now a makeshift stage, to put them on.

"This better not ruin my hair." Draco said a little too seriously.

"Calm down Draco. You get to blindly try to pull a garter off of my leg. I put it up extra high for you." Hermione smiled.

"Man I love this woman." Draco said more to himself as the blindfold was tied around his head.

"Okay on the count of three." George repeated. "One, two, three!" Draco and Harry franticly hiked up the girl's dresses and searched for the precious garter. Harry reached up too far and made Ginny shiver while Draco got the complete wrong leg.

"Other one Draco." Hermione giggled.

"I know." Draco responded, still on the wrong leg.

"Then what are you doing?" she laughed.

"Getting you warmed up." He chuckled as he finally switched to the right leg.

"Harry." Ginny whispered. "You are turning me on. Not yet." She was trying to calm down.

"Sorry." Harry said quietly back to her. He had retrieved the garter and held it up, yanking the blind fold off. He had finally beaten…shit! Draco had already been standing! Why did he always win? Well, at least Harry was better at Quidditch.

"Alright, let's throw them!" Fred yelled energetically. The two men threw the garters over their heads and turned quickly to see who had caught them. Ron got his eye on Harry's, well, Ginny's, and lunged for it. By some embarrassing mistake, he just happened to miss it and tripped over his own feet, landing on his face with a deafening boom.

"Ouch!" Ron was stepped on as the guys jumped on him, stomped on him, and of course, fell on him too. The good thing is, he actually ended up with the damn thing…the guy who caught it dropped it because he was too busy laughing hysterically. The other was caught by one of those damn ten year old cousins of his who immediately shot it like a rubber band at his butt. "Oww!" Ron groaned.

"And we have a winner!" George roared with laughter. The noise died down as most people either hit the dance floor, got another firewhiskey, or sat down to talk. Ron made his way over to the table next to Harry who was downing another bottle.

"Can I have that mate?" Ron asked. "I need it more!"

"No Ron." Harry shook his head when the whole thing was gone. "Everyone is counting on me to have drunken sex with my new wife. If you take the bottle from me it won't happen!"

"You have a wife." Ron sneered at him. "And that's my sister you're referring to." "Anyways…I have no one." Ginny turned around and looked at her brother.

"Stop whining and go find a drunken girl, get her pregnant, and then we'll call it a day." Ginny and Harry laughed as Ron turned red.

"Just a couple things, one, I'm not drunk enough, two…" he hesitated.

"Don't tell me you've never…" Harry looked at Ron who turned red. "You're a virgin aren't you?" he asked seriously.

"NO!" Ron yelled. The newly weds gave him a look and shook their heads. It was so not cool that they did the same thing. It reminded him briefly of his twin brothers. "Well, yeah." Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry coughed loudly trying to hide his laughter.

"And if you don't hurry, Milicent Bulstrode will be your first, and last." She joked.

"Not funny!" Ron got out of his seat quickly and ran out onto the dance floor. He was just about to go all desperate and ask any girl on the planet to dance when he saw her. She was blonde, beautiful, and single! It wasn't just any girl though, it was… "Gabrielle?" he tapped her shoulder.

"Ron!" she gave him a huge hug. "It is so good to see you!" her silvery-blonde hair wisped his face.

"Its great to see you Gabreille."

"God call me Gabby." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry…Gabby." He smiled. "So…uhhh…you enjoying school?" he asked awkwardly as happy couples danced around them. They were in the middle of a dance floor.

"No." she responded quickly. "Actually…I'm coming here now. Well, Monday." Ron just about choked on air. He had to remember how to breath for a second before he answered so he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Coolio." That worked like a charm. Now his face almost matched his flaming red hair.

"Yeah." Gabby stifled a giggle and continued. "Romance is way too much at Durmstrang. Plus…Hogwarts has better food." She let her laugh out now. It sounded much more like music to Ron's ears than laughing. He wondered if a more beautiful, and single for that matter, girl existed on the whole face of the planet. "So what about you Ron?" Ron did his best to focus on her words. "How's school?"

"It's…" think of a word that makes me sound cool. "fabulous." Shit.

"Well that's…great." She gave him a grin that could light up a black hole.

"Would-you-like-to-dance?" Ron asked so quickly that he wasn't even sure what he said.

"Sorry Ron I only speak French and English, not gibberish." This only made him blush more.

"Would…you…like-to…dance?" he said slowly, he sounded retarded in his mind. Much worse than any mental illness. He sounded like Ronald Weasley. Maybe Bulstrode would kill him before they got married.

"Sure Ron I'd love to." She smiled even bigger. Ron was not expecting this reaction. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Uhhh…" his brain was working so slow, he was sure he stood there for minutes before he processed her words.

"Ron?" Gabby rolled her eyes and flung her arms around his neck. "I said yes."

"Oh." He shot back into reality. "Right Gabby." He said stupidly grabbing her waist a little too tightly.

"Well you don't have to squeeze me to death Ron. I'm not going to try and escape." She laughed in her musical tone and he loosened his grip.

"Sorry." He managed to get out. "I'm just not great around…never mind." Could he embarrass himself anymore.

"What?" she gave him a serious look that turned back into her grin. "Tell me."

"Nothing Gabby…I just…I have trouble talking around…pretty girls." He got it off his tongue, but as soon as it was gone, he was sure he wanted it back.

"That's okay Ron." She giggled. "I think it's cute." Ron's confidence, and blush, grew a little so he had less trouble moving to the music than before. Actually, they moved a lot more gracefully then he ever had in his whole life.

They moved to the music for hours. Each catching each other up on what they had missed. Afterall, they hadn't seen each other since Fleur and Bill's wedding. Ron seemed to be a little less intimidated by Gabby but his awkwardness just could not be completely overruled. He had his embarrassing moments of course. Like when he bumped into one of the waiters while he was refilling a man's champagne glass. He was about to apologize for bathing that unfortunate man in the bubbly when he realized with glee that it was in fact, Snape. So instead he laughed his heart out and then explained to Gabby how much of a pain teacher he really was. Apparently, Gabby thought it was quite funny as well. The night grew darker and Ron realized that he had gotten pretty drunk. He didn't even notice how much champagne he'd actually drank until he started bumping into more and more people and objects.

"I think we should sit down." Gabby said after Ron half fell, half jumped onto, one of the tabled near the floor.

"Why?" Ron asked drunkenly, pulling her closer.

"Because, you drink anymore and you'll ruin my brand new shoes." She giggled. "Plus, my feet are killing me." She added as an afterthought.

"I guess that'sa gooood idea." He stumbled around over to the table to sit down.

"You stay here Ron. I'm going to go over to the snack bar and get you a sandwich and some coffee to sober you up a bit." She laughed at his tranced gaze.

"Yeah soundssss great." He replied.

Before Gabby could even get back, Ron was sound asleep in his drunken dreams. Gabby shook her head but then decided sleep was probably the best way to sober up anyways. So, she pulled out her wand from the calf of her leg, she had a little strap tied around it, and levitated him up to his room. She noticed that one of the beds looked like it hadn't been slept on in awhile, she assumed it was Harry's, and then realized she was really tired herself. With a flash of her wand, she was suddenly dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. She curled up under the covers of Harry's old bed and drifted to sleep with happy dreams of her night with Ron. Somehow…she knew everything would be ok…eventually.

**lila123, lil.sxc.angel, Erytha, loveismagic, SiriusJess, jessierose85, RomanitclyXTragic, RantingCelticinthemagicalworld, missi Malfoy**

**Thanks again for all of your support while I write my first real novel! I hope you guys continue to review! The next chapter is going to be all about Gabby coming to Hogwarts ending with the masquerade at the end of the week. What do you think I should call it? **


End file.
